Entrevistando a Fairy Tail
by Ai Daidouji
Summary: Bienvenidos al programa de Ai y Aoi. En este programa podrán preguntarles lo que sea a los personajes de Fairy Tail. Entran cada 3 al plato n.n Espero que les guste Att: Ai Daidouji n.n
1. Natsu, Erza y Gray 1

_**Evil: Ai! Aoi! Todo esta listo! **_

_**Yo: Ok, un segundo Aoi necesita un arreglo en el pelo!**_

_**Evil: Que se espabile que el programa empieza!**_

_**Yo: Ok, ok ya la voy a buscar. ¬¬' **_

-Unos segundos mas tarde...-

_**Aoi: Ok, ya estoy lista! n.n**_

_**Yo/Evil: Ya era hora! **_

_**Evil: El programa esta por empezar, apresúrense al plato!**_

_**Yo/Aoi: Hai!**_

-En el plato...-

**_Evil: Empezamos en tres, dos, uno..._**

* * *

**Yo: Minaaaaa-chan! Bienvenidos al programa de Ai y Aoi! Yo soy Ai y aquí mi compañera es Aoi. **

**Aoi: Konichiwaaa! n.n **

**Yo: Hoy presentaremos a los personajes de Fairy Tail. **

**Aoi: Hoy vienen a revelarnos sus mas oscuros secretos u muajajajaja**

**Yo: Aoi, no te pases... ¬¬**

**Aoi: Ok, ok... ù.u**

**Yo: Bien los invitados de hoy son los siguientes...**

**Aoi: El mago de hielo ¡Gray! **

-Aparece Gray sin ropa x'D-

**Yo: Gray... -.-'**

**Gray: ¿?**

**Aoi: Tu ropa exhibicionista ¬¬'**

**Gray: o.O ¡Cuando paso...! **

-Gray se marcha a buscar la ropa y vuelve vestido-

**Yo: Ahora que tenemos a Grey vestido ¬¬ -**mirada asesina dirección Gray-** Pasamos al siguiente invitado.**

**Aoi: El siguiente es una maga de pelo escarlata, ¡Erza! **

-Aparece Erza contenta con un pastel fresa-

**Yo: Erza, te dejamos bien claro que no puedes traer comida de fuera el plato -.-' **

**Erza: Este pastel me lo dio ella. **-señala a Evil-

**Yo: Evil... ù.u**

**Evil: No te enojes, Ai-chan n.n' se lo di por que si no iba a destruir los estudios de televisión jajaja **

**Aoi: ¿Que paso? **

**Evil: Una historia larga jejeje n.n' **

**Gray: Ella tuvo la culpa.**

**Evil: ¡Gray cabrón! **

-Empiezan a pelear Gray contra Evil-

**Yo: -.-' No cambia, Evil siempre pelea por todo. **

**Aoi: Hai -.-' **

**Erza: Sigamos sin ellos.**

**Yo: Ok, bien, el próximo es un mago con un pelo peculiar.**

**Aoi: Si de color rosa xD**

**Yo: Aoi ¬¬* **

**Aoi: Go- Gomen nasai **

**Yo: Es ¡Natsu!**

-Aparece Natsu envuelto en llamas-

**Aoi: ¡Natsu apagate que nos vas a quemar! **

-El dispositivo anti incendio se pone en marcha y Evil y Gray se abalanzan contra Natsu-

**Evil: Mira que hiciste cabrón! Por tu culpa tengo el pelo echo un desastre!**

**Gray: Llamita que tienes en la cabeza!**

-Empiezan a pelear y se ve a Evil irse volando hacia Erza haciendo que el pastel cayera al suelo.-

**Erza: Mi pastel... ¡CABRONES! **

-Se ve a una muy enojada Erza dándoles una paliza a Natsu a Gray y a Evil. En unos segundos se ven a unos bien sentados Natsu y Gray al lado de una enojada Erza y a una muy maltratada Evil detrás de la cámara.-

**Yo: o.O' Eso fue eficiencia.**

**Aoi: Aja o.O**

**Evil: Por favor sigamos.**

**Yo: Bien ellos son nuestros tres personajes del día.**

**Aoi: ¡Gray, Natsu y Erza!**

**Natsu: Ho-Hola...**

**Gray: Buenas...**

**Erza: ¿Que tal?**

**Yo: n.n' Ya vemos que no a sido un buen momento. Bueno pero los necesitamos en plena forma porque los tele espectadores tienen muchas preguntas!**

**Aoi: Exacto! Los que ahora nos están viendo pueden mandarles preguntas a ellos tres.**

**Yo: Pero primero nosotras aremos un par de preguntas a cada uno.**

**Aoi: Ok, la primera es para Erza, ¿Como te sentiste en la playa cuando Jellal evito besarte? **

**Erza: o/O Co-como saben eso?**

**Yo: Somos profesionales e.e**

**Natsu: Creo que me perdí ¿Intentaste besar a Jellal?**

**Aoi: Dragneel callate ahora solo puede hablar Erza. **

**Natsu: Ok -.-**

**Yo: Entonces Erza...**

**Erza: Mal, me sentí una completa idiota y furiosa cuando me dijo que tenia novia. ¿Me pregunto quien sera?**

-Se ve a Erza en una esquina del plato llorando.-

**Yo: T.T Que triste. No te desesperes, pronto conseguirás un amor .**

**Aoi: Ai no es momento para estar animando ay mas preguntas. **

**Yo: La siguiente es para Gray, ¿Piensas decirle a Juvia que la amas de una vez o te aras derogar? **

**Gray: o/O ¿Que clase de entrevista es este?**

**Aoi: Uno perverso e.e Ok es coña xD Pero responde.**

**Gray: Yo la quiero mucho pero no estoy seguro...**

**Yo: Esto ne le agradara a Juvia.**

**Aoi: No, no. Que chico tan lento. **

**Gray: Ustedes no tienen que hacer nada de mis sentimientos y vida privada. **

**Aoi: Si tu supieras de donde sacamos la información esto segura que no arias la mayor parte de cosas a las que estas acostumbrado. Por cierto Gray...**

**Gray: ¿Que? ¬¬***

**Yo: Tu ropa striper.**

**Gray: o.O ¿Cuando paso?**

**Aoi: Seguimos -.- La siguiente es para Natsu nun **-mirada perversa.- **¿Cual de las dos es de quien te enamoraste, Lissana o Lucy?**

**Natsu: o/O N-no e-en-entiendo.**

**Yo: Si, si entiendes si no, no te hubieras sonrojado de esa manera ¬u¬ responde.**

**Erza: Eso Natsu, ¿De quien? **

**Gray: Vamos llamita responde que no tenemos todo el día ¬u¬**

**Natsu: Pu-Pues yo...**

**Evil: Siento interrumpir pero es la hora. **

**Yo: Que?**

**Evil: Es tiempo de los anuncios.**

**Aoi: Ok en este tiempo queridos espectadores podrán enviar sus preguntas. **

**Ai: Nos vemos en un rato después de publicidad n.n**

* * *

**_Evil: ¡Corten! Bien un descanso a lo que llegan las preguntas n.n_**

**_Natsu: Uf!_**

**_Aoi: Natsu después tendrás que responder ¬u¬ _**

**_Yo: Aoi-chan anda con razón nun_**

**_Evil: Podéis descansar asta la vuelta. Y por favor que alguien traiga un pastel de fresa para Erza._**

**_Gray: Dios esto es peor de lo que esperaba._**

**_Aoi: Bienvenido al mundo del fanfic Gray-kun jiji n.n._**

**_Gray: Dios que pesadilla..._**


	2. Natsu, Erza y Gray 2

**_Evil: Ok todos a plato! Los anuncios están por terminar!_**

**_Yo: Alguien a visto a Erza? No la encuentro por ningún lado._**

**_Aoi: Yo no encuentro a Natsu. _**

**_Gray: Que pasa?_**

**_Evil: Natsu y Eza no están._**

**_Gray: Te refieres a él._**

-Mostrando a un Natsu intentando huir.-

**_Aoi/Evil/Yo: Si! Y a Erza también!_**

**_Gray: Erza esta en el baño ahora saldrá._**

**_Aoi: La iré a buscar ustedes prepárense._**

-Segundos mas tarde...-

_**Aoi: Vamos Erza que solo faltas tu!**_

_**Erza: Déjame comer mi pastel!**_

-Cambio de armadura.-

_**Aoi: o.O Ok, ok pero espabila-te que empezamos ya.**_

_**Erza: n.n ok ya esta.**_

-Cambio de armadura.-

_**Aoi: o.O' Ok pues corre.**_

_**Erza: Que si pesada ¬¬**_

_**Aoi: -.-'**_

-En plato...-

**_Yo: Donde están ù.u_**

**_Evil: Míralas! Ay llegan._**

**_Aoi: Gomen nasai! Erza estaba con una tarta de fresa._**

**_Yo: Ok pues ya podemos empezar._**

**_Evil: En tres... dos... uno..._**

* * *

**Yo: Hola y bienvenidos otra vez en el programa de Ai y Aoi!**

**Aoi: Bien antes de publicidad, le preguntamos a Natsu...**

**Yo: ¿Cual de las dos es de quien enamoraste, Lissana o Lucy?**

**Aoi: Pero nuestro pillin no contesto ¬u¬**

**Yo: Bien ahora si tienes que contestar Dragneel. **

**Natsu:-/- Yo... Nunca me enamore.**

**Aoi: -.- Es coña no?**

**Natsu: Es que no se que es el amor.**

-Silencio en la sala.-

**Yo: Em... Bueno ya veremos (de seguro miente) Bueno ahora llego el momento de las preguntas de los espectadores!**

**Aoi: Este nos lo envía** **Sore-chan y dice así:  
****_Genial, yo quiero preguntar:  
_**_**1 Natsu responde a la pregunta de Aoi ò.ó  
2 Gray: tengo una teoría, creo que vienes de otro mundo en el que todos son honestos con sus sentimientos, pero vieron que tu no eras así (defectuoso XD) y te enviaron a la Tierra ¿puede ser cierto? porque yo estoy casi segura de que eso es posible :)  
3 Erza ¿por qué no obligas a Jellal a que sea sincero? sé que debe ser por amor y bla bla bla, pero se nota a leguas que le gustas y debe ser sincero (aunque sea por las malas) Esas serian mis preguntas.  
[Se despide Sore C:] [Pd: Espero no ser muy rara]**_

**Yo: Bien, Natsu ya dio una respuesta, aun que sea mentira ¬¬ Bien Grey responde a la pregunta de Sore.**

**Gray: Yo creo que es una teoría absurda yo nací en este planeta, no soy un alíen y... ¬¬**

**Natsu: Yo creo que Sore tiene razón tu no eres de este planeta y lo sabes, pero no lo quieres admitir. ¬u¬**

**Gray: Pues yo creo que el alíen eres tu no yo. Yo no como hielo en cambio tu comes fuego. Explica eso. ¬¬**

**Natsu: Soy un Dragon Slayer por eso como fuego por que mi elemento es fuego hielito. **

**Gray: A quien llamas hielito, rosado?**

-Se ve a un Gray y a un Natsu peleándose por todo el plato y la ropa de Gray volar por ay.-

**Aoi/Yo: ¡Gray, tu ropa!**

**Gray: Cuando paso... o.O**

-La pelea termina y se ve a un Gray rojo buscando su ropa xD-

**Yo: Ok -.- Bueno ahora es tu turno de responder Erza. **_**  
**_**_Erza ¿por qué no obligas a Jellal a que sea sincero? sé que debe ser por amor y bla bla bla, pero se nota a leguas que le gustas y debe ser sincero (aunque sea por las malas)_****  
Veamos Erza, que respondes? **

**Erza: La verdad es que no eh pensado en ello. Tal vez debería probar de hacerlo...**

**Aoi: A si se habla Erza y se lo sacas a golpes si es necesario! X3**

**Yo: Aoi no pinxes ¬¬ **

**Aoi: Ok :3 **

**Yo: Este nos lo envía Romanticloverheart y dice así:  
****_Erza: Si tuvieras a Jeral de esposo con 10 hijos(es algo exagerado esta cifra), ¿cómo los llamarías?  
Gray: Si fueses gay, ¿a quién elegirías de pareja?  
_**_**Natsu: Si tuvieras a Lucy y a Lissana de sirvientas...¿qué harías con ellas?**_

**Aoi: Bien, Erza contesta la primera pregunta.**

**Erza: o/O Yo creo que son muchos hijos, pero bueno. Haber, uno se diría JJ otro se diría EJ y... La verdad no entiendo yo de esas cosas -.-'**

**Yo: Son nombres un tanto extraños -.-' **

**Erza: Son solo las abreviaciones. JJ se refiere a Jellal Junior y a EJ se refiere a Erza Junior n.n**

**Aoi: Buena imaginación n.n Ok la siguiente pregunta era para Gray.**

**Gray: Para empezar no soy gay ¬¬* pero si tengo que escoger escojo a Lyon. **

**Yo: o.O Eso fue rápido. Ok Natsu te toca contestar. **

**Natsu: Como sirvientas? A Lissana a limpiar y a Lucy lo peor que se te puede pasar en la mente ¬u¬**

**Yo: Por que a Lucy eso?**

**Natsu: Por las veses que me echo a patadas de su casa n.n**

**Aoi: Razón absurda...**

**Evil: Ya pero se nos acabo el tiempo -.-'**

**Yo: Bueno se nos acabo el tiempo. Bueno en el próximo programa traeremos a tres nuevos personajes n.n **

**Aoi: Si! Los tres próximos son Lucy! Lyon! y Jellal! **

**Yo: Nos vemos en el próximo programa! Cuídense! **

**Aoi: Y manden preguntas e.e Embarazosas si puede ser...**

**Yo: Aoi! **

**Aoi: Ok, ok... **

* * *

_**Evil: Corten! Ok es hora de irse a casa sisters.**_

_**Yo/Aoi: Hai!**_

_**Erza: ¿Son hermanas?**_

_**Evil/Aoi/Yo: Aye Sir!**_

_**Natsu: Nunca lo hubiera imaginado, no se parecen en nada. **_

_**Evil: Claro yo soy peli negra y oji purpura.**_

_**Aoi: Yo soy peli purpura y oji negra **_

_**Gray: Ellas dos me lo imagina-va, pero ella?**_

_**Yo: Yo soy peli cafe y oji cafe n.n ¡Soy la distinta XD!**_

_**Aoi: Ella es feliz, dejala. **_

_**Evil: Ok, pero nos tenemos que ir ya que mama nos espera en el coche.**_

_**Yo: o.O Es mejor no hacer enfadar a mama. **_

_**Natsu: ¿Por?**_

_**Evil: Cuando mama se enfada da miedo -.-'**_

_**Aoi/Yo: Hai! **_

_**Aoi: Nos vemos chicos en algún programa mas nuestro n.n**_


	3. Lucy, Lyon y Jellal 1

_**Evil: Ok, ¿todos están listos?**_

_**Yo: Si! Los invitados están en plato solo falta Aoi.**_

_**Evil: Y donde esta?**_

_**Aoi: Acá! Gomen, tuve problemas con hermanos mayores pesados ¬¬**_

_**Yo: ¿Otra vez con el hermano posesivo?**_

_**Aoi: Hai -.- Bueno es tiempo de empezar con las entrevistas.**_

-En plato...-

**_Lucy: Tu eres de Lamia Scale, ¿Verdad?_**

**_Lyon: Si, soy Lyon Vastia y tu eres compañera de Juvia-chan ¿Verdad?_**

**_Yo: Ya estamos aqui! _**

**_Aoi: Ok podemos empezar._**

**_Evil: En tres, dos, uno..._**

* * *

**Yo: Minaaaaa-chan! Bienvenidos un día mas al programa de Ai y Aoi.**

**Aoi: En el programa anterior tuvimos a Gray, Natsu y Erza.**

**Yo: Y problemas que no deseo recordar -.-'**

**Aoi: Pero hoy tenemos a tres nuevos invitados. **

**Yo: Os presentamos a Lucy de Fairy Tail!**

**Lucy: Hola n/n**

**Aoi: De Lamia Scale, Lyon!**

**Lyon: Buenas. **

**Yo: Y de Crime Sorciere, Jellal!**

**Jellal: ...**

**Aoi: Un chico de pocas palabras ¬¬**

**Yo: El silencio pronto se acabara ya que tenemos preguntas de los tele espectadores para ellos n.n**

**Aoi: Pero antes nuestras preguntas de preparación muajajajaja**

**Lucy: Esa risa no me gusto -.-**

**Yo: Bueno ahora entenderás por que. La primera pregunta es para Jellal que no saludo. **

**Aoi: Jellal, ¿Por que no le diste un beso a Erza en la playa?**

**Lucy: ¿Enserio? Por eso desapareció ese día Erza ¬u¬**

**Jellal: Co-como se en-enteraron!?**

**Yo: Si tu supieras...**

**Aoi: Es un secreto sagrado X3**

**Yo: Ahora deja de evadir y responde Jellal. Porque?**

**Jellal: Ella se merece alguien mejor. No un traidor como yo, que mato a un compañero.**

**Yo: T.T Que bonito es el amor verdad? **

**Aoi: ¬¬ Por favor no mas cursiladas que voy a potar. Ok la próxima pregunta es para Lucy.**

**Yo: Lucy, si tuvieras que elegir entre el Natsu de Erthland y el Natsu de Edoras, ¿Cual escogerías?**

**Lucy: Bueno, el de Erthland es muy impulsivo y alegre, el de Edoras es mas tranquilo. Mientras no se suba a un coche claro n.n' **

**Aoi: Pues... ¬u¬**

**Lucy: Escojo el de Edoras supongo. **

**Yo: Rezare para que Natsu no este viendo el programa.**

**Aoi: Lucy, fue un placer conocerte.**

**Lucy: N-No se despidan aun T.T**

**Loke: Claro que no, por que yo te protegeré, mi princesa.**

**Aoi: Loke no puedes estar aquí.**

**Yo: Solo tienen permiso de estar aquí los invitados y las presentadoras. Los espíritus a su casa coño!**

**Loke: Solo quería proteger a Lucy de Natsu.**

**Aoi: Ya lo aras cuando termine el programa romeo. **

-Loke desaparece.-

**Yo: Ok, seguimos. La ultima pregunta es para Lyon. **

**Aoi: Lyon, aparte de Juvia, ¿Te haz enamorado alguna otra vez?**

**Lyon: Pero que mierda es esta, ¿Solo preguntan sobre nuestra vida privada o que?**

**Yo: Acertaste! Que prefieres un muñeco de Gray besando a Juvia o de Juvia abrazada a Gray?**

**Lyon: Quiero irme de este manicomio y ver a Juvia-chan.**

**Aoi: Lo siento, pero lo primero es contestar preguntas y luego ya te iras.**

**Lyon: Ok, no, nunca me enamore. La única chica en la que me fije es Juvia-chan.**

**Yo: Un clasico -.-' **

**Aoi: Ok y ahora...**

**Evil: Gomene Aoi-chan, pero es hora de la publicidad.**

**Yo: No jodas, ¿Ya?**

**Evil: Hai**

**Aoi: Volvemos después de la publicidad!**

* * *

_**Evil: Corten! Descansen 10 minutos ya llegaron preguntas.**_

_**Aoi: ¿Ya? Si que son rápidos los tele espectadores n.n**_

_**Lucy: Tengo miedo de lo que puedan preguntar :/**_

_**Yo: Tranquila Lucy, tu solo se sincera.**_

_**Lucy: Ok -.-**_


	4. Lucy, Lyon y Jellal 2

_**Evil: Ok ya casi para los 10 minutos, ¿Están todos listos?**_

_**Aoi: Sip! n.n**_

_**Lucy: Listos nosotros también! **_

_**Evil: Y Ai?**_

_**Aoi: No se estaba buscando algo en el compartimento de atrás. **_

_**Yo: Kyaaaaaaaaa! **_

_**Evil: Que pasa?**_

_**Aoi: Ai!**_

_**Yo: No encuentro el vídeo para las preguntas. **_

_**Evil: Lo tengo yo lo cogi antes de empezar a grabar. **_

_**Jellal: ¿Que pasa?**_

_**Aoi: Ya nada ¡Todos a plato!**_

-En plato...-

**_Evil: Ok empezamos en tres... dos... uno..._**

* * *

**Yo: Bienvenidos de nuevo al programa de Ai y Aoi. **

**Aoi: Si! Ok antes de la publicidad pusimos en evidencia algunos de los secretos de los invitados del día. **

**Yo: Ahora es su turno de preguntarles a los invitados sus dudas!**

**Aoi: Ok este nos lo envia Luni-lu 123 y dice así: Hola! Bueno aquí les dejo mis preguntas:  
Lucy: ¿Por que echas a Natsu de tu cama si todos sabemos que te gustaría que se quedara con vos, pero haciendo algo más que dormir?  
Lyon:¿Es verdad que estas enamorado de Juvia o solo lo haces para molestar a Gray?  
Jellal: ¿Estas conforme con los nombres que eligió Erza para sus futuros hijo?¿Agregarías otros?  
Bueno creo que esos es todo... Besos! :)**

**Yo: Ok Lucy responde-nos ¬u¬**

**Lucy: Y-Yo no tengo ese tipo de pensamientos.**

**Aoi: Ya claro ¬u¬ Si tu no piensas eso yo me caso con la niña del pozo.**

**Lucy: E-Es verdad lo que digo!**

**Yo: Ok, pues si tan convencida estas te conectaremos al polígrafo! **

**Lucy: ¿El polí-que?**

**Aoi: Polígrafo, tranquila no es nada. **

**Yo: Evil, trae el polígrafo que nos divertiremos. **

**Aoi: Que pena que aya llegado esta mañana esta maquina, si no se lo podríamos haber puesto a Natsu u.u**

**Yo: Ok. Esto ya esta. Ok Aoi, repite la pregunta. **

**Aoi: Lucy: ¿Por que echas a Natsu de tu cama si todos sabemos que te gustaría que se quedara con vos, pero haciendo algo más que dormir?**

**Lucy: Por que se mueve mucho y no, no me gustaría hacer "eso" con Natsu. **

**Aoi: Que dice el polígrafo?**

**Yo: Ok Lucy dice que se niega y el polígrafo determina...**

**Lucy: ¿Es una maquina que te dice si mientes o no?**

**Aoi: Si! ¿No es emocionante?**

**Lucy: Glups!**

**Yo: Bueno el polígrafo determina... Que miente es una gorda mentira!**

**Aoi: Lucy... ¬u¬**

**Lucy: Ok vale, lo echo por simple vergüenza por muchas ganas que lo tenga haciendo algo mas que dormir en mi cama, Contentas? /**

**Yo/Aoi: Si! Lo sabia! n.n**

**Aoi: Ok, Lyon responde la segunda pregunta. **

**Lyon: No lo hago para molestar a Gray, aun que me encanta como se pone celoso. Mi amor es sincero, no es una mentira. Amo a Juvia-chan.**

**Yo: Declaración de amor desde la tele o.O**

**Aoi: No se que pensar... **

**Yo: Ok la siguiente es para Jellal. Dinos Jellal, ¿Estas conforme con los nombres que eligió Erza para sus futuros hijo?¿Agregarías otros? Antes de que respondas, pondremos el vídeo para que tu mismo lo veas. **

_**Yo: Este nos lo envía Romanticloverheart y dice así:  
Erza: Si tuvieras a Jeral de esposo con 10 hijos(es algo exagerado esta cifra), ¿cómo los llamarías?  
Gray: Si fueses gay, ¿a quién elegirías de pareja?  
Natsu: Si tuvieras a Lucy y a Lissana de sirvientas...¿qué harías con ellas?**_

_**Aoi: Bien, Erza contesta la primera pregunta.**_

_**Erza: o/O Yo creo que son muchos hijos, pero bueno. Haber, uno se diría JJ otro se diría EJ y... La verdad no entiendo yo de esas cosas -.-'**_

_**Yo: Son nombres un tanto extraños -.-'**_

_**Erza: Son solo las abreviaciones. JJ se refiere a Jellal Junior y a EJ se refiere a Erza Junior n.n**_

_**Aoi: Buena imaginación n.n Ok la siguiente pregunta era para Gray.**_

**Aoi: ¿Que respondes Jellal?**

**Jellal: Que son unos nombres fáciles de recordar. Y que Erza no tiene mucha imaginación.**

**Yo: Nadie te pregunto sobre la imaginación de tu novia Jellal -.- **

**Jellal: Qu-Quien dijo que E-Erza era mi n-novia?**

**Aoi: Deja de decir estupideces y responde ¬¬**

**Jellal- Que son muy originales. Pero preferiría solo un hijo y una hija. Y los nombres serian Haruna y Haruko **

**Yo: Gemelos! Nombre para gemelos! **

**Aoi: Ok, las siguientes preguntas nos las manda Romanticloverheart y dice así: Me ha encadado las respuestas! Y las preguntas son:  
Lyon:Si Juvia se casara con Gray y Sherry se fuera con Ren,¿a quién elegirías como otra candidata de tu amor perdido?  
Jellal:Si alguien como Ichiya se acercaría a "tu" Erza¿primero le castrarías o lo torturarías?  
Lucy:Según lo que ha contestado Natsu a mi pregunta de sirvientas¿cómo te vengarías de que Natsu dijera eso?¿Y qué sientes por Natsu?**

**Yo: Bien, Lyon, por favor contesta a la pregunta.**

**Lyon: No escogería a nadie ya que mataría a Gray si se atreve a hacer semejante estupidez con MI Juvia-chan.**

**Aoi: Chico posesivo ¬u¬ Me gusta xD **

**Yo: Ni que lo digas, Jellal, responde a la segunda pregunta. **

**Jellal: Primero lo torturaría sin piedad y luego lo castraría y le aria lo que mas odiara en ese momento muajajajaja.**

**Aoi: Ay tenemos a nuestro antiguo Jellal, el macabro y despiadado n.n**

**Yo: ¿Te alegras por ello?**

**Aoi: No era a ti a quien le gustaba las peleas de amor?**

**Yo: Tuche! Seguimos con la tercera pregunta. Pero primero, vídeo! **

_**Yo: o.O Eso fue rápido. Ok Natsu te toca contestar.**_

_**Natsu: Como sirvientas? A Lissana a limpiar y a Lucy lo peor que se te puede pasar en la mente ¬u¬**_

_**Yo: Por que a Lucy eso?**_

_**Natsu: Por las veses que me echo a patadas de su casa n.n**_

_**Aoi: Razón absurda...**_

**Lucy: Creo que llamaria a Loke y a Taurus para que le dieran una paliza, luego llamaría a Erza para contarle todo y que le diera otra paliza y luego lo llevaría medio muerto asta al maestro para que le ponga un castigo n.n **

**Aoi: Solo con lo de Erza es aterrador -.-' Creo que queda una segunda pregunta que debes contestar ¬u¬**

**Lucy: Bueno n/n Natsu es muy lindo e infantil pero quiere a sus amigos. M-Me gusta m-mu-mucho /**

**Yo: ¡Lo sabia! Te gusta Natsu! **

**Evil: Se acabo el tiempo chicas!**

**Yo: Ok nos vemos en el próximo programa! **

**Aoi: En el próximo programa tendremos a...**

**Yo: Gageel! Lissana! y Juvia!**

**Aoi: Los esperamos y envíen preguntas embarazosas xD**

**Yo: Aoi!**

**Aoi: Jope! Nunca puedo decir eso ù.u**

* * *

_**Evil: Corten! Corred que oka-san hace 5 minutos que nos espera en el coche.**_

_**Aoi: No! Tenemos pocos segundo antes de recibir el castigo divino! **_

_**Yo: Chicos los vemos en otro programa! **_


	5. Gajell, Juvia y Lissana 1

_**Evil: Ok, todo esta listo Ai! Aoi! **_

_**Aoi: Hola Evil! Sabes donde fue Ai a noche?**_

_**Evil: A noche? Ni idea, ¿Por?**_

_**Aoi: No durmió a casa u.u**_

_**Evil: o.O Yo creí que ya vino acá!**_

_**Aoi: Pues no :/ **_

_**Yo: Gooooomeeeeen! **_

_**Evil/Aoi: Ai! ¿Donde te metiste?**_

_**Yo: Luego os cuento n.n**_

_**Aoi: Ok ¬u¬**_

_**Evil: Ok pues empezamos en tres, dos, uno...**_

* * *

**Yo: Ohaio Minaaaaaaaaaa-chan! Bienvenidos un día mas al programa de Ai y Aoi!**

**Aoi: Si! En el programa anterior tuvimos a Lyon a Jellal y a Lucy!**

**Yo: Pero hoy traemos a tres nuevos invitados.**

**Aoi: El primer invitado es un Dragon Slayer, Gajeel!**

-Entra Gajeel comiendo hiero.-

**Yo: -.-' Empezamos con incumplir las normas.**

**Gajeel: ¿Algun problema? ¬¬**

**Aoi: No! Ninguno n.n seguimos. **

**Yo: Ok, la segunda es la acosadora privada de Gray, Juvia!**

**Juvia: Juvia esta contenta de estar aquí. **

**Aoi: Ok y la tercera revivió de los muerto, Lissana!**

**Lissana: Yo nunca morí! ù.u Solo me fui a Edoras. **

**Yo: ¬u¬ Claro, claro como digas. **

**Aoi: Ok comienza nuestra ronda de preguntas!**

**Yo: Ok la primera es para Lissana.**

**Aoi: Todos sabemos que estas loca por Natsu ¬u¬ Pero dinos, ¿Como te llegaste a enamorar de él?**

**Lissana: o/O C-como saben e-eso!?**

**Yo: No evadas la pregunta que hoy los tele espectadores mandaron muchas preguntas.**

**Lissana: Ok, fue simplemente por que era muy bueno conmigo n.n Y me enamoro desde pequeña.**

**Aoi: Todos sabemos que en ese entonces, Natsu le tenia miedo a Mira, y seguramente por eso no quería dañarte n.n **

**Yo: Cierto, ok la siguiente es para Juvia, dinos si el mundo se acabara y solo estuvierais con vida tu, Gajeel y Lyon, ¿A quien escogerías?**

**Juvia: Juvia no escogería a ninguno, ya que Juvia esta enamorada de Gray-sama unu **

**Aoi: Juvia entro en su mundo de imaginación pervertida que no debería saber nadie por que es demasiado hentai -.- **

**Gajeel: Como sabéis eso?**

**Yo: Somos profesionales e.e**

**Aoi: Al final del programa después de haberos entrevistado todos, os agruparemos y os enseñaremos como lo sabemos todo sobre vosotros n.n**

**Yo: Si, pero ahora la pregunta para Gajeel.**

**Aoi: Es una simple. ¿Cuando dejaras de ser Tsundere? **

**Gajeel: Y-Yo no soy Tsundere, ¿Quien dijo eso?**

**Yo: Calma Gajeel, lo dedujimos nosotras solas n.n**

**Aoi: Se nota a leguas que te gusta Levy pero se lo demuestras siendo frió y cortante. **

**Gajeel: Eso no es verdad!**

**Yo: Claro, claro ¬u¬ Como sea, es hora de las preguntas de los espectadores! n.n**

**Aoi: Ji ji, El primero lo manda lufix810 y dice así: son preguntas pervertidas  
para lissana:prefieres a natsu o a sting (o un trio)  
para gajeel:cuantas vecez se lo harias a levy  
para juvia: si gray la tuviera pequeña (PERO DEMASIADOP) lo seguirias queriendo sabiendo que si esque llegas a acostarte con el no sentiras nada**

**Yo: Ok, Lissana ¬u¬ Pregunta prever para ti. Responde!**

**Lissana: Como puedo elegir, pues elijo a Natsu. A Sting casi no lo conozco. **

**Aoi: Segun una fuente de mucha confianza nos dijo que tuviste una noche de pasión con Sting ¬u¬**

**Lissana: Una gran mentira! No fue así.**

**Yo: Significa que paso, ok Gajeel te toca responder!**

**Gajeel: -/- No se las veces que ella pueda aguantar. Dios ¿Que clase de preguntas son estas? ù.u**

**Aoi: Lufix lo advirtió que eran pervertidas n.n Ok Juvia toca contestar. **

**Juvia: Juvia le da igual si Gray-sama la tiene o no pequeña, aun que en verdad la tiene grande n/n Como Gray-sama la tiene grande no ay problema.**

**Yo: Esa manía de desnudarse de Gray hace que todas las chicas sepan como la tiene sin haberse acostado con ellas -/- en fin, sigamos.**

**Aoi: Ok esta nos la envía...**

**Evil: Siento interrumpir pero es hora de los anuncios. **

**Yo: Bien pues después de publicidad volvemos n.n **

**Aoi: No dejen de sintonizar-nos n.n**

* * *

_**Evil: Corten! Descanso de 10 minutos! **_

_**Aoi: Ahora ronda de preguntas para Ai!**_

_**Yo: C-Como o.O**_

_**Evil: Donde estuviste anoche? ¬u¬ **_

_**Yo: Y-Yo solo fui a ver a una amiga que me llamo a noche para ayudarla en un trabajo.**_

_**Aoi: Ya claro ¬u¬ **_

_**Evil: No mientas ¬¬ **_

_**Yo: Es la verdad!**_


	6. Gajell, Juvia y Lissana 2

_**Aoi: Que dice el polígrafo?**_

_**Evil: Que esta mintiendo ¬¬***_

_**Aoi: Entonces ya no eres virgen? o.O A papa no le gustara eso.**_

_**Evil: Desde cuando lo conoces? ¬u¬**_

_**Aoi: Y por que no nos lo dijiste? ú.u**_

_**Yo: Chicas hablamos en casa ¿si?**_

_**Evil/Aoi: Ok! Pero no nos evadas!**_

_**Yo: Ok, ok.**_

_**Evil: o.O Dios! Corred todos a plato que ya es la hora!**_

_**Aoi: Kya! Corred, corred!**_

-En plato...-

**_Evil: Empezamos en tres, dos, uno..._**

* * *

**Yo: Ok, ya estamos de vuelta!**

**Aoi: Si! Nos quedamos en las preguntas de los tele espectadores.**

**Yo: Bien, este nos lo envía Natsuki Dragneel Heartfilia y dice así: Me encanta su show espero que sigan asi, bueno estas son mis preguntas:  
Juvia: que pasaria si lucy y gray se casan? o_O,¿que arias para detener la boda? y ¿si Lyon se interpone en tu camino que le harias?  
Gajeel:digamos que levy se viste con algo muy sexy y te coquetea ¿que le harias? y si tubieran hijos ¿cuantos serian y cuales serian sus nombres? :3  
Lissana:¿que pasaria si vieras a lucy y natsu juntos como novios?, ¿que harias si sting se te declara? y hipoteticamente si no te hubieras muerto o transportado a edoras ¿te hubieras casado con natsu?  
bueno eso es todo ah! y saludos a Aoi, Ai y Evil _ /**

**Yo: Bien! Juvia responde-nos!**

**Juvia: Si rival de amor y Gray-sama se casan, Juvia mataría a la rival de amor y si Lyon-sama se mete en medio también lo mataría muajajajajaja!**

**Aoi: o.O Nunca me acercare a Gray, no quiero morir virgen ú.u**

**Yo: Lo mismo digo o.O Ok la siguiente es para Gajeel!**

**Gajeel: Si la enana me coqueteara me la llevaría a casa y supongo que le aria "eso". Y si tuviera hijos seria uno y... No se me ocurren nombres -.-'**

**Aoi: Gajeel imaginación 0 -.-**

**Yo: OK y la próxima para Lissana!**

**Lissana: Si ellos dos estuvieran juntos aria lo imposible para separarlos n.n Si Sting se me declarara lo mandaría a la mierda y si, si no hubiera ido a Edoras me hubiera casado con Natsu n/n **

**Aoi: o.O Lol, Lucy, cuidado con Lissana que si no acabas muerta xD**

**Yo: Aoi por favor ¬¬**

**Aoi: Joder macho ù.u Es que nunca. **

**Yo: Gracias por los saludos Natsiki! **

**Aoi: El próximo nos lo manda Romanticloverheart y dice así: Preguntas para Gajeel:  
Levy fuera novia de Droy o Jet, ¿qué harías?  
2.¿Cuándo te confesarás hacia Levy?  
Levy de repente se convirtiera en chico, ¿aún la amarías?  
Preguntas para Lissana:  
tuvieras novio a quién elegirías?¿A Laxus?¿A Sting?¿A Natsu?  
2.¿Crees que el mundo caería si Natsu se volviera responsable serio, es decir, todo lo contrario que es ahora?  
vieras como por ejemplo a Kinana y Cobra haciendo "eso" desnudos en tu cama, ¿cómo te quedarías?¿un año de trauma?¿mudarte?  
Preguntas para Juvia:  
Lucy ya no fuera su "rival de amor", ¿serías su amiga?  
Gray saliera con una chica de las modelo guapas ¿cómo las torturarías?  
tuvieses gemelos ¿cómo los llamarías?**

**Yo: Ok Gajeel hay muchas preguntas, ve contestando-las sin prisa. **

**Gajeel: Les dejaría bien claro que la enana es solo MIA.**

**Aoi: Dragon posesivo xD Ok la siguiente Gajeel. **

**Gageel: En cuanto tenga el valor suficiente ¬/¬**

**Yo: Tsundere ¬u¬**

**Gajeel: Mas vale que nadie se le ocurra hacerle eso a la enana o se las vera conmigo.**

**Juvia: Gajeel-kun le agrada mucho Levy-san ¬u¬**

**Gajeel: Callate Juvia! **

**Aoi: Ok, la siguiente para Lissana.**

**Lissana: A Natsu, quien mas si no.**

**Yo: Ella lo tenia claro.**

**Aoi: Aja. Lissana responde a la siguiente.**

**Lissana: Si, creo que el mundo entraría en el apocalipsis n.n'**

**Yo: Chica sincera n.n**

**Aoi: Y la ultima, Lissana.**

**Lissana: Creo que me mudaría de piso e iría a terapia el resto de mi vida o.O**

**Yo: Shok de porvida xD**

**Aoi: Ok pues ahora le toca responder a Juvia!**

**Juvia: Claro! Sin mi rival de amor persiguiendo a Gray-sama seria su mejor amiga n.n**

**Yo: Eso fue tierno.**

**Aoi: ¿Donde ves lo tierno? ¬¬**

**Yo: Ok la siguiente pregunta Juvia.**

**Juvia: La torturaría asta que muriera, la clonaría y la volvería a torturar y isa para siempre n.n**

**Gajeel: o.O Juvia de miedo.**

**Lissana: Dios como puede tener una mente tan macabra?**

**Aoi: Que no se te pase que también tiene una mente hentai xD**

**Yo: Ok y la ultima pregunta.**

**Juvia: Si Juvia tuviera gemelos los llamaría... Ai y Kichiro**

**Aoi: Ai significa amor...**

**Yo: Y Kichiro hijo afortunado...**

**Juvia: Si! Así sabrán que son niños con suerte y amor! **

**Aoi: Tiene su lógica **

**Yo: No te lo discuto o.O**

**Evil: Chicas llego un mensaje de pregunta para Lucy.**

**Aoi: Pero Lucy ya paso!**

**Yo: Pero la responderemos igual.**

**Evil: Chicas mande un auto a por Lucy y ella ya esta aquí. **

**Aoi: Ok, espectadores tenemos una invitada de ultima hora por una pregunta que llego algo tarde n.n'**

**Yo: Un fuerte aplauso para Lucy!**

**Lucy: Hola de nuevo.**

**Aoi: Solo por esta vez te dejaremos responder una pregunta mas. **

**Lucy: Eso os gusta ¿Verdad? ¬¬**

**Yo: Si! Nos pillo ok ay va la pregunta!**

**Aoi: Nos la manda Valentina Sofi y dice así: Vas al departamento en Fairy Hills de Erza porque te invito y llevas un par de horas retrasada. (Pregunta pervertida) Y te encuentras con que las luces estan apagadas y al entrar al departamento oyes gemidos. Los gemidos se hacen más fuertes conforme te acercas y la oyes gritar: JELLAL! viendo todo eso ¿Te masturbarias pensando en Natsu o en Sting?**

Contesta con sinceridad y no evadas la pregunta.

Me gusta mucho tu fic, es realmente gracioso. :) cuidateee! Besos!

**Yo: o.O Bueno...**

**Aoi: Que respondes ¬u¬ Me encantan este tipo de preguntas X3**

**Lucy: Supongo que antes de morir me iría corriendo y... Me masturbaría en casa / **

**Yo: Pensando en...**

**Lucy: N-No se...**

**Aoi: Ok para mas seguridad le pediremos a Lissana que por favor se marche de plato un momento. **

**Lissana: Como digas Natsu, eres Lucy muerta!**

**Lucy: ú.u Dios santo! **

**Aoi: Ok ahora que Lissana no te puede escuchar dinos...**

**Lucy: En Natsu, pensaria en Natsu, por favor dejadme ir no quiero morir!**

-Lucy se va corriendo seguida de un Loke salido de no se sabe donde gritando cosas incoherentes.-

**Yo: o.O En un visto y no visto.**

**Aoi: Hai...**

**Evil: Se acabo el tiempo. **

**Yo: Ok nos vemos el próximo día en el programa de Ai y Aoi.**

**Aoi: Los invitados del próximo día son: Levy! Cana! y Happy!**

**Yo: Asta la próxima**

* * *

_**Evil: Corten! Chicas nos piramos que tenemos cosas de que hablar verdad Ai-chan ¬¬**_

_**Lissana: ¿Que pasa?**_

_**Aoi: Nada importante, cosas de hermanas trillizas jeje **_

_**Juvia: Mas bale que no este Gray-sama metido en vuestra discusión ¬¬**_

_**Yo: Tranquila Juvia, Gray no esta metido es un problema familiar no tiene nada que ver con ustedes -.-'**_

_**Aoi: Corre que como mas espero mas me pica la curiosidad.**_

_**Evil: Nos vemos!**_


	7. Levy, Cana y Happy 1

_**Evil: Ok! Empezamos cagando leches que ya vamos tarde! **_

_**Aoi: Le sento mal que tuvieras a "él" como novio.**_

_**Yo: Y yo que savia que ella también estaba enamorada de él? **_

_**Evil: Son sordas o que ¡A plato coño!**_

_**Aoi/Yo: Si!**_

-En plato...-

_**Evil: Ok empezamos en tres, dos, uno...**_

* * *

**Yo: Ohaio Minaaaaaaaaa-chan! Bien venidos un día mas al programa de Ai y Aoi!**

**Aoi: En el programa anterior, Lissana, Juvia y Gajeel estuvieron aquí! **

**Yo: Y Lucy, que tubo que irse antes para evadir a la muerte llamada Lissana XD**

**Aoi: Si, pero hoy tenemos a tres nuevos invitados, reciban con un fuerte aplauso a...**

**Yo: A Levy!**

**Levy: Hola como están?**

**Aoi: A Cana!**

-Llega cana ebria con un barril en sus brazos.-

**Yo: ¿Se la dio alguien?**

**Aoi: Yo no.**

**Evil: Yo tampoco.**

**Yo: ¡¿Como mierda la entro sin que la viéramos?!**

**Aoi: Tranquila, Ai. No pasa nada.**

**Yo: No, si que pasa que me entra hambre mierda!**

**Evil: La niña se cabreo o.O**

**Aoi: Hai... o.O**

**Cana: ¿Que pasa?**

**Levy: Nada cana -u-' **

**Aoi: Ok, y el ultimo es Happy!**

**Happy: Hola! **

**Yo: Ok, ya estoy calmada n.n**

-Se ve el fondo todo destrozado y a los invitados y Aoi y Evil en estado de shok-

**Happy: ¿Que pa...**

**Aoi: No preguntes Happy. o.O mejor sigamos.**

**Yo: Si! Ok veamos. Empezaremos por Cana. **

**Aoi: Cana, ¿Llegara el día en le que dejes de beber?**

**Cana: El día en el que un chico se me declare dejare la bebida.**

**Yo: Eso sonó a un nunca jamas n.n'**

**Aoi: Si... Ok la siguiente es para Levy!**

**Yo: Veamos, ¿Como logro Gajeel conquistar tu corazón?**

**Levy: Y-Yo no estoy enamorada d Gajeel! o/O**

**Aoi: Se nota a leguas ¬u¬**

**Happy: Aye! Se nota demasiado. Se gusssssssstan!**

**Levy: Happy!**

**Yo: Lo acabas de admitir. **

**Levy: Ok, ok. Me enamore de él, durante la semana antes de lo de el examen de clase S /**

**Aoi: Francamente entendí-ble ¬u¬ Ok y la ultima pregunta es para el Exeed. **

**Yo: Ok, Happy, ¿A quien consideras tu madre, a Lissana o a Lucy?**

**Happy: A Lissana, claro ¬¬ **

**Aoi: Acabo de adivinar quien es la chica perfecta para "ÉL" según Happy.**

**Yo: Claro ¬u¬ **

**Aoi: Ok ahora las preguntas de los fans para ellos!**

**Evil: Gomen, hora de la publicidad. **

**Yo: Mierda, siempre es lo mismo coño! **

**Aoi: n.n' No te enfurezcas mas Ai-chan.**

**Yo: Nos vemos después de publicidad ¬¬**

* * *

_**Evil: Corten! 10 minutos de publicidad, por favor que alguien repare el plato.**_

_**Aoi: Como coño conseguiste destrozarlo todo Ai?**_

_**Yo: Con poderes de Sayajin xD**_

_**Evil: Dios bendito ayúdame con esta chica.**_


	8. Levy, Cana y Happy 2

_**Evil: Chicas! El plato ya esta disponible.**_

_**Aoi: Por favor Ai-chan no lo destruías esta vez ¬¬**_

_**Yo: Ok, ok...**_

_**Evil: Bien, todos a sus puestos empezamos en tres... dos... uno...**_

* * *

**Yo: Konichiwaaaaa! Ya estamos de vuelta!**

**Aoi: Recordamos que nuestros invitados son:**

**Yo: Levy, Cana y Happy!**

**Aoi: Ya recibimos muchas preguntas n.n**

**Yo: Bien, empezamos. Esta nos la envía Romanticloverheart y dice así: Preguntas para Levy:  
Gajeel tuviera una relación amorosa con tu mejor amiga pero que en realidad estaban haciendo un trabajo de algo juntos ¿cómo te quedarías?  
Lucy estuviera un novio y el novio la dañase ¿cómo matarías al novio?¿enfrente de sus padres?  
Preguntas para Cana:  
tuvieses novio¿a quién elegirías?¿a Bachus?¿A Laxus?  
si emborrachases a Natsu y él se acercara a Lucy ¿qué crees que haría?¿besarla?¿tirársela?  
ganases en una competición de beber alcohol y el perdedor tuviera un castigo del ganador y el perdedor fuese un tío qué le harías hacer?  
Preguntas para Happy:  
1.¿Algún día dejarás de perseguir a Charles por su corazón?  
algún otro gato se llevara a Charles ¿debería ir cavando su tumba?  
3.¿Crees que algún día madurará Natsu?  
4.¿Tienes esperanza en que exista la pareja de Wendy y Romeo?  
Natsu y Lucy tuvieran una hija llamada Nashi ¿cómo te gustaría que fuera?**

**Yo: Ok Levy, ¿Que respondes?**

**Levy: Me sentiría muy mal ú.u Pero yo se que Lu-chan no quiere a Gajeel, así que no me preocupo n.n **

**Aoi: Chica positiva n.n**

**Levy: En cuanto a la siguiente pregunta creo que antes de matarlo lo torturara lentamente y muy dolorosamente ù.u Pobre del que le haga daño a Lu-chan.**

**Yo: Chicos que están tras Lucy, ya oyeron la declaración de Levy n.n' **

**Aoi: Pobre del que le haga daño x'D**

**Yo: Ok, la siguiente es para Cana.**

**Cana: Si tuviese novio? Mmm... Supongo que Laxus **

**Aoi: No dudo mucho ¬u¬**

**Happy: Le gusssssssta!**

**Cana: N-No di-digais e-es-estupideces o/O**

**Aoi: Ya claaaaaarooooo ¬u¬ estupideces **

**Yo: Ok la siguiente pregunta Cana n.n'**

**Cana: Yo creo que la besaría y luego se la llevaría a su casa para tirársela, pero no creo que Lucy se deje manosear mientras Natsu esta borracho.**

**Happy: No se yo, a Lucy le gussssssta Natsu. **

**Levy: No, Lu-chan nunca aria algo así con Natsu ebrio!**

**Aoi: Ok, dejen de discutir n.n' Que aya paz.**

**Cana/Happy/Levy: ¡Tu no te metas!**

**Aoi: o.O O-Ok!**

**Yo: OK, SE ACABO EL DISCUTIR AQUÍ Ò.Ó**

**Cana/Happy/Levy: S-Si señor!**

**Aoi: No agan enfadar a Ai-chan jeje n.n'**

**Yo: ù.u Ok contesta la ultima pregunta Cana.**

**Cana: Creo que le mandaría a dar unas vueltas por todo Magnolia desnudo xD**

**Aoi: Perverso ¬u¬ **

**Yo: Ya ves o.O**

**Aoi: Ok, te toca Happy! **

**Happy: No, nunca abandonare mi sueño que es el corazón de Charle!**

**Yo: Que no se te olviden los pescado, Happy ¬¬**

**Happy: Los pescados también son mi sueño n.n **

**Aoi: Unos sueños simples -.-**

**Yo: Seguimos n.n**

**Happy: El desgraciado que se lleve a Charle de mi vida puede cavar su tumba y la de sus clones por que lo matare a el y a sus clones ù.u**

**Aoi: Gatito salvaje xD Esa fue buena. **

**Yo: Ok la siguiente.**

**Happy: El día en el que Natsu madure sera cunado Lucy deje de ser gorda.**

**Aoi: ¿Que coño significa eso?**

**Levy: No te metas con Lu-chan gato cabron!**

**Yo: o.O Levy, ¿Desde cuando tan sobre-protectora con Lucy?**

**Levy: Nadie humillara a Lu-chan mientras este yo aquí, muajajajajaja!**

**Aoi: Levy se volvio loca.**

-Se puede apreciar a una Levy con las mejillas sonrosadas persiguiendo al neko azul que estaba muy asustado.-

**Yo: Creo que bebió alcohol.**

**Cana: Se lo eh dado yo. Le eh dado un sake suave.**

**Aoi: o.O Suave? ¿Cuanto bebió?**

**Cana: Nada unas 12 o así -.-**

**Yo: o.O Ok, aviso a los de Fairy Tail, no le dejen beber sake a Levy... ¡Gamas! **

**Aoi: Ok, Levy ya esta dormida, Happy ¿Estas bien?**

**Happy: A-Aye . **

**Yo: Ok contesta la siguiente pregunta.**

**Happy: Si, ellos dos se gussstan mucho, es mas, Romeo me lo dijo una vez n.n**

**Aoi: ¬¬ No lo creo que te lo confié a ti un secreto como ese. **

**Yo: Ok y la ultima pregunta.**

**Happy: Me gustaría que fuera buena, que le gustaran los pescados y que no fuera como Lucy n.n**

**Aoi: No preguntare -.-**

**Yo: No quiero saber que significa eso.**

**Aoi: Ok la próxima nos lo envía MinakoAndMeredy y dice así: **

**Hola chicas me encanta su programa xD bueno aqui van mis preguntas para los invitados  
Pregunta para Levy: Si Gajeel se te declarara de la manera mas estupida que puedas imaginar ¿Lo aceptarias?Pregunta para Cana: Si pudieras tener un barril de cerveza para ti sola o 100000 de jewels ¿Cual escogerias? y si escoges el dinero ¿Que harias con el?  
Pregunta para Happy: ¿Has visto a Natsu y a Lucy en algun acto indebido? y ¿Crees qe Natsu y Lucy deberian ser pareja?  
Ahora respondan las preguntas... me encanta el programa**

**Yo: Ok Levy contesta la primera pregunta. **

**Levy: Claro, Gajeel es muy Tsundere, así que si intenta sacar sus sentimientos por mi a flote lo aceptare de cualquier forma n.n**

**Aoi: Amor puro -u-**

**Yo: Si... Es tan lindo... u.u **

**Aoi: Ok aquí va el turno para Cana.**

**Cana: Escogería el dinero, así podría comprar mas barriles para mi sola n.n**

**Yo: Lo que se esperaba de Cana n.n'**

**Aoi: Jejeje n.n'**

**Yo: Turno de Happy.**

**Happy: Por desgracia nunca los e visto haciendo actos impuros T.T y creo que Lucy se ve mejor con Sting n.n**

**Aoi: ¿Sting?**

**Yo: No se creo que Sting se ve mejor con Yukino.**

**Aoi: Ok, creo que lo dejamos aqui.**

**Evil: Se acabo el tiempo.**

**Yo: Ok, en el próximo programa traeremos a 3 nuevos invitados**

**Aoi: Si! Los tres próximos son...**

**Yo: Laxus, Carla y Wendy!**

**Aoi: Manden preguntas picantes! x3**

**Yo: Aoi... ù.u**

**Aoi: O-Ok**

**Yo: Asta la próxima! **

* * *

_**Evil: Corten! Ok ya esta. **_

_**Aoi: Bien es hora de que nos cuentes como lo conociste Ai?**_

_**Yo: No lo podemos hablar en casa.**_

_**Happy: ¿Que pasa?**_

_**Aoi: Ai-chan no quiere decirme como conoció a su novio. **_

_**Happy: Yo también quiero saber :3**_

_**Yo: Ok...**_


	9. Wendy, Carla y Laxus 1

_**Yo: BUAAAAAA! T.T Me quede sola!**_

_**Kid Buu: ¿Que te pasa? **_

_**Yo: o.O ¡Kid Buu! **_

_**Cell: Buu, ¿Que haces? Nos vamos ya!**_

_**Yo: o.O ¡Y Cell!**_

_**Cell: Si, soy yo y tu quien eres?**_

_**Yo: Mi nombre es Ai Daidouji **_

_**Kid Buu: Su nombre me resulta familiar...**_

_**Yo: Soy la cerebro del programa "Entrevistando a Fairy Tail"**_

_**Cell: Ah! Yo veo ese programa, es muy divertido.**_

_**Yo: Gracias n.n**_

_**Kid Buu: Por que llorabas? **_

_**Yo: ú.u Mi madre mando a mis hermanas a un internado por actos impuros y me quede sola T.T**_

_**Cell: Y tu de que nos conoces?**_

_**Yo: Eh? Sois mis villanos favoritos de Dragon Ball Z n.n**_

_**Wendy: Ai-san ¿Empe...**_

_**Yo: Oh! Es verdad, lo siento chicos pero tengo que presentar el programa.**_

_**Kid Buu: T.T **_

_**Yo: o.O ¿Por que lloras Buu-kun?**_

_**Cell: Eres la primera que dice que es nuestra fan y...**_

_**Kid Buu: Yo te ayudare!**_

_**Wendy: Ai-san... ¿Los conoce? **_

_**Yo: Si, bueno luego te los presento Wendy-chan tenemos que irnos pitando.**_

-Se van seguidas de Kid Buu y Cell...-

_**Yo: También me quede sin cámara T.T**_

_**Cell: Solo por que no quiero que el programa termine ¬¬**_

_**Yo: o.O Arigato Cell-kun T.T**_

_**Carla: ¿Que hacen? Tenemos que empezar o si no...**_

_**Yo: Si, hombre si que ya empezamos ¬¬**_

_**Cell: Ok, empieza la cuenta atrás en tres, dos, uno...**_

* * *

**Yo: Ohaio mina-chan, hoy estoy triste ú.u mi madre nos pillo hablando a mi y a mis nee-chan sobre su vida sexual y las envió a un reformatorio por 4 años T.T**

**Kid Buu: Pero yo acompaño a Ai-chan por que es mi fan y no me tiene miedo n.n**

-Se ve a Ai llorando abrazada a Kid Buu.-

**Cell: Ok ya encontré el manos libres de la maldita cámara esa ¬¬* Me costo horrores. Bien yo soy Cell y bueno estoy aquí porque Kid Buu me trajo a rastras ¬¬***

**Kid Buu: Ok, ok n.n' No te enojes. Ai, deja de llorar.**

**Yo: O-Ok :') Bien ahora que estoy recuperada demos comienzo a esta locura de programa que ya parece crossover n.n **

**Kid Buu: Así se habla Ai-chan .**

**Yo: Ok, los invitados de hoy son Wendy! Carla! y Laxus! **

-Parecen Carla y Laxus y se ve a Wendy caer de morros al suelo.-

**Yo: W-Wendy... n.n' Estas bien?**

**Wendy: G-Gomen nasai .'**

**Carla: Wendy, no pidas disculpas! Te ves débil así ¬¬**

**Laxus: Espera que te ayudo a levantarte.**

**Wendy: Arigato, Laxus-san**

**Yo: Ok... eso fue... ¿Normal?**

**Cell: A mi no me mires que no tengo ni idea -.-'**

**Yo: Ok, pues empecemos! Ronda de preguntas! **

**Laxus: Yo tengo una.**

**Yo: ¬¬* Laxus no es para que TU hagas preguntas, es para que YO haga preguntas dirigidas a USTEDES ¿entendiste?**

**Laxus: H-Hai! o.O**

**Wendy: n.n' Ai-san da miedo**

**Carla: ¬¬ **

**Yo: Ok la primera pregunta es para Carla.**

**Kid Buu: ¿Leo lo que pone aquí Ai-chan?**

**Yo: Hai! ñ.ñ**

**Kid Buu: Ok, Carla, ¿Es verdad que no te gusta el pescado?**

**Carla: o.O Quien dijo que no me gusta!**

**Yo: Como nunca aceptas los de Happy...**

**Carla: Como sea, no , no me gustan ù.u**

**Cell: Que gata tan malcarada ¬¬**

**Yo: n.n' Cell-kun, no te metas con ella ¿si?**

**Cell: ù.u Ok...**

**Yo: Bien, la aproxima es para Laxus.**

**Cell: Todos sabemos que eres un Dragon Slayer, el del rayo para ser exactos y como todos los Dragon Slayers comen su elemento queremos saber, ¿Tu comes rayos?**

**Kid Buu: ¿Comer rayos? ¿Puede ser?**

**Yo: n.n' Si tu supieras que hay uno que come hierro y otro que come fuego, no se como te quedarías**

**Kid Buu: o.O ¿De verdad todo eso se come?**

**Cell: No lo creo, usan un truco como decía el del pelo afro del torneo ¬u¬**

**Yo: No estoy yo tan segura de ello Cell-kun...**

**Laxus: Bien si ya terminaron ¬¬* Responderé a la pregunta estúpida que obviamente tiene una respuesta simple y es que si. Como rayos, aun que me cuesta mucho -.-'**

**Yo: Ok, y la ultima es para Wendy-chan n.n ¿Como se siente ser la única Dragon Slayer chica?**

**Wendy: Intento hacer mi mayor esfuerzo, pero a veces creo que no sirvo para la pelea ú.u**

**Yo: Oh! Wendy-chan no te lo tomes a mal n.n' Solo quería saberlo no llores o.O'**

**Wendy: Esta bien, no ay problema :')**

**Yo: Uf! u.u Por un momento me asuste n.n**

**Cell: Ok y ahora aremos una pequeña pausa antes de continuar. **

**Kid Buu: Si, por que la necesitan mucho ¬u¬**

**Yo: Nos vemos dentro de un rato n.n**

* * *

_**Yo: Ok, gracias por ayudarme Buu-kun, Cell-kun n.n**_

_**Kid Buu: De nada Ai-chan**_

_**Cell: Esto es divertido y puedes conocer a personajes que otras series. Yo quiero trabajar contigo aquí enana.**_

_**Yo: o.O ¿A quien llamas enana?**_

_**Kid Buu: Ok calmaos n.n' **_

_**Yo: Ok ¬¬ venid, os llevare con los productores para que os hagan el contrato **_

_**Cell/Kid Buu: Ok! **_


	10. Wendy, Carla y Laxus 2

_**Yo: n.n Que surte que podáis participar ¿verdad?**_

_**Kid Buu: Si! Con mi Ai-chan! n.n**_

_**Cell: No seas posesivo Buu ¬¬**_

-Abrazando posesiva mente a Ai.-

_**Yo: Ok n.n' ¿Que tal si empezamos?**_

_**Cell/Kid Buu: Ok!**_

* * *

**Yo: Hola! Ya estamos de vuelta! Dejadme decirles que Cell y Kid Buu serán los sustitutos de Aoi y Evil ú.u que ahora estarán en Inglaterra. Pobres de ellas ú.u**

**Kid Buu: No te pongas a llorar otra vez o.O**

**Yo: Buaaaaaaaa! T.T**

-Ai Se abraza a Buu.-

**Kid Buu: Ya, ya no llores mas u.u Ya paso, ya paso...**

**Cell: Como la enana esta in-disponible yo seguiré el programa por ella ¬¬**

**Yo: ¡A quien llamas enana! **

**Kid Buu: Vamos, cálmate Ai-chan...**

-Ai se vuelve a abrazar a Buu.-

**Cell: Ok, este es la uncia pregunta para este trió y la envía Romanticloverheart y dice: Preguntas para Carla:  
rechazas a Happy ¿es por que te niegas a que lo quieres o porque lo odias?  
estuvieras enamorada de un mago humano¿lo convertirías en un exeed para estar con él o viceversa es decir, tú humana?  
Preguntas para Laxus:  
1.¿Prefieres a Cana o a Mirajane?  
tu orgullo y tu honor fuera aplastado¿qué harías?  
Preguntas para Wendy:  
1.¿Tienes alguna relación secreta con Romeo?  
2.¿Qué sientes por él?**

**Kid Buu: Ey! Cell, Ai-chan se durmió.**

**Cell: Y que me cuentas ¬¬ Ponla al sofá a dormir ¿Que quieres que le haga? **

**Kid Buu: Ya voy u.u**

**Cell: Ok la primera pregunta va dirigida a Carla responde malhumorada ¬¬**

**Carla: ¬¬* Luego tu y yo hablaremos... Pero la respuesta es que yo qui... o.O**

**Wendy: Tu qui que? ¬u¬**

**Carla: u/u Quiero a Happy pero no lo quiero reconoce...**

**Wendy: Wi! Yo lo sabia! n.n**

**Carla: Y a la segunda pregunta me parece que me transformaría en humana n/n**

**Cell: Ok, ahora es el turno de Laxus. **

**Laxus: o.O Que mierda es esta!?**

**Cell: La que toca tu solo responde ¬¬**

**Laxus: Ok Escogería a Cana u/u **

-Ai va corriendo hacia plato con cara de "no me lo creo".-

**Yo: En serio a Cana!? o.O Lol UuU**

**Cell: Como leches despertaste tan rápido?**

**Yo: Con semejante respeta es normal ¬¬ Yo hubiera jurado toda mi sangre a que escogiera a Mirajane u_u**

**Kid Buu: Ok pues que sigan las respuesta Laxus n.n **

**Laxus: ¿Mi orgullo y honor a la mierda? u.u Se que no pasara pero supongo que me iría una larga temporada UuU**

**Yo: Traducción: Para siempre y nunca volver x'D**

**Laxus: ¬¬***

**Cell: ¿Que significa esa mirada ¬¬*?**

**Kid Buu: No permitiré que le hagas daño a Ai-chan! **

**Yo: Ch-Chicos ya vasta... n.n' Bueno sigamos sin ellos -.-'**

**Wendy/Carla: Hai! u.u**

**Yo: Bien y las ultimas preguntas son para Wendy-chan! **

-En el fondo Cell, Buu y Laxus peleando y destrosandolo todo.-

**Wendy: o/O No como creen! / Romeo-san y yo solo somos amigos!**

**Yo: ¬u¬ Ya veremos eso jiji!**

-Una ráfaga de ki pasa al lado de Ai haciendo enfurecerla.-

**Yo: ¡USTEDES TRES YA ME HARTARON! ¡o PARAN O LOS ENVIÓ AL INFIERNO QUE UNA PATADA!**

**Cell/Kid Buu/Laxus: Hai! No lo volveremos a hacer!**

**Wendy: o.O Tan terrorífica como Erza-san...**

**Carla: Si... o.O**

**Yo: ù.u Ok seguimos, Wendy-chan prosigue con las respuestas.**

**Wendy: H-Hai! Yo u/u amo a Romeo-san desde que lo vi despumes de la isla. Es muy lindo /**

**Yo: :'D No es bonito el amor infantil! **

**Cell: No me cae el tema -.-**

**Kid Buu: A mi me sonó a un amor no correspondido u.u**

**Wendy: Usted cree Buu-sama? ;u;**

**Yo: N-No llores Wendy n.n' Eso no es verdad! Mirad lo que hicieron ustedes 3! ¬¬***

**Laxus/Cell: o.O Y yo que ice?**

**Yo: ¬¬* No me digan que no que lo vi...**

**Kid Buu: Yo solo dije que sono...**

**Yo: Ya se lo que dijiste Buu-ni. u.u Ok nos vemos en el próximo programa n.n Los esperamos!**

**Cell: Adiós insectos! **

**Yo: Y recuerden, en el próximo programa vendrán Romeo, Sting y Rogue! **

**Kid Buu: Los vemos en el próximo programa n.n **

* * *

_**Yo: me voy a casa! Bye chicos mañana acá a las 15:00 Ok?**_

_**Cell: Si!**_

_**Kid Buu: Ok Ai-chan n.n**_

_**Yo: Bien! **_


	11. Romeo, Rogue y Sting 1

_**Yo: Recibí una carta de Aoi y Evil :'D**_

_**Kid Buu: ¿Que dice la carta Ai-chan? **_

_**Yo: Dice:  
**__**Para Ai-neechan de sus hermanas Aoi y Evil  
Querida hermana ¿Como estas? Bueno desde **_**_aquí vemos el programa. Ya vimos que nos sustituiste T.T (Evil: Mala Ai-chan T.T) Nosotras estamos bien, -de momento.- me alegro de que tengas ayudantes que no te hagan daño ¬¬ (Evil: Si te hacen algo solo dímelo y los envió por donde han venido ¬¬*) El internado es una mierda y todas aquí nos conocen y no nos dejan en paz T.T Esto es un infierno (Evil: Ya, ni que lo digas ;-;) No queremos que llores mas por nosotras :') Se fuerte X)  
Tus hermanas que te quieren, Aoi y Evil ;'D_**

**_Cell: Ok, ya leíste la carta, ¿pasamos a lo importante? ¬¬_**

**_Kid Buu: ¬¬* Cell, no seas malo con Ai-chan! Si no te convertiré en chocolate!_**

**_Yo: Esta bien Kid, no importa._**

**_Cell: Ok, empiecen en tres, dos, uno..._**

* * *

**Yo: Ohaio minaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-chan! Hoy soy feliz n.n Recibí una carta de mis nee-chan! Soy tan feliz :'D-**Llora de felicidad.- **Ok, ahora los invitados de hoy n.n**

**Kid Buu: Ok, empezamos. El primero es un niño que usa magia de fuego, Romeo!**

**Romeo: Hola a todos n.n**

**Cell: El segundo es un Dragon Slayer, ¡Rogue!**

**Rogue: ...**

**Yo: ¬¬ Sin comentarios. Y finalmente el cabezón de Sting! **

**Sting: ¿A quien llamas cabezón, enana? ¬¬**

**Yo: ¿Ves a algún otro cabezón por aquí? o.O**

**Sting: Ya veras enana! ò.ó**

**Kid Buu: No te le acerques a Ai-chan! **

**Sting: Y tu quien eres rosita?**

**Kid Buu: A quien llamas rosita, cabezón? **

-Sting y Buu empiezan a pelear y insultándose.-

**Yo: Ok, seguimos. Ronda de preguntas! n.n**

**Cell: La primera es pa...**

-Buu se cae encima de Cell.-

**Cell: Ok ahora verán ¬¬***

-Cell se une a la pelea, haciendo que termine enseguida y que Buu y Sting se queden callados en sus sitios.-

**Yo: Arigato Cell-kun n.n' jeje**

**Cell: Solo prosigue enana ¬¬**

**Yo: Ok, la primera pregunta es para Romeo-kun! ¿Desde cuando admiras a Natsu?**

**Romeo: Desde toda la vida *u* Quiero ser como Natsu-ni!**

**Yo: Lo encuentro estúpido pero ok -.-' Bien la siguiente es para Rogue!**

**Cell: ¿Por que eres tan in-social?**

**Rogue: ¿Que significa esto? o.O**

**Yo: Que eres como una sombra ¬¬**

**Rogue: Soy el Dragon Slayer de las sombras ¬¬**

**Yo: o.O Tuche! Ok Siguiente para Sting.**

**Kid Buu: Ok ¿Por que no te le declaras a Yukino?**

**Sting: o/O N-No estoy e-enamorado de Yukino! **

**Yo: Si ¬u¬ Por que tu lo digas xD**

**Sting: Yo amo a L...**

**Yo: -.-? A quien? **

**Cell: Un nombre que empieza por la letra L**

**Yo: -.-?**

**Cell: -.-?**

**Kid Buu: -.-?**

**Yo: Loke!**

**Sting: / No soy gay!**

**Yo: ¿Quien dijo eso? o.O?**

**Cell: Los nombres con L son para el nombre de la chica a quien le gusta Sting -.-'**

**Yo: Ups! Se me olvido :P**

**Kid Buu: Creo que ya es hora del descanso -.-**

**Yo: Si! Pastel de chocolate *Q***

**Cell: Asta dentro de un rato ¬¬**

* * *

_**Yo: Pastel! Pastel! *Q***_

_**Kid Buu: Toma el pastel n.n'**_

_**Yo: Siiiii! Paaaaaasteeeeeel! *w***_

_**Cell: Come despacio enana ¬¬**_

_**Yo: Que dijiste? n.n**_

-El plato limpio como un espejo.-

**_Cell: Nada -.-_**

**_Kid Buu: Voy a avisar de que empezamos el programa sin ella -.-'_**


	12. Romeo, Rogue y Sting 2

_**Cell: ¿Estas bien? -preocupado-**_

_**Kid Buu: Como va a estarlo si se comió como 3 pasteles de chocolate ella sola? ¬¬ -sarcástico- **_

_**Cell: También tienes razón -.-'**_

_**Kid Buu: Seguimos sin ella? u.u**_

_**Cell: Mejor u.u**_

_**Kid Buu: Ok empezamos es 3, 2, 1...**_

* * *

**Cell: Ya estamos de vuelta y tenemos una noticia antes de empezar u.u**

**Kid Buu: Ai-chan no estará con nosotros por un rato T.T **

**Cell: Comió mas pastel de la cuenta y se empacho ¬¬ Vamos Kid, no es para tanto -.-'**

**Kid Buu: ¬¬***

**Cell: Ok, y como un pedido tenemos a Natsu en el plato! **

-Aparece Natsu mirando a Buu y a Cell desconfiadamente-

**Kid Buu: Que te pasa? ¬¬***

**Natsu: ¿Quienes sois? Que paso con Ai, Aoi y Evil? ¬¬**

**Cell: Aoi y Evil fueron a un internado en Inglaterra y Kid Buu y yo las sustituimos -.-**

**Kid Buu: Y Ai-chan esta en su camerino, que comió mucho pastel u.ú' **

**Natsu: Ok, pues gracias por avisar n.n**

**Cell: Ok, empezamos con las preguntas. **

**Kid Buu: Este nos lo manda nansteph14 y dice:  
nansteph14:Saludos...muy buen fic...mi pregunta para Romeo: una fuente muy confiable (cofcofhappycofcof)...nos dijo que tu le habias confiado el secretro de que en verdad te gusta Wendy...¿que tanto es de cierto eso?  
Rogue...¿sientes algo por alguien y quien es?  
oxigenado digo Sting... 1. si estuvieras en una isla desierta con Yukino ¿que harias con ella para matar el tiempo? 2. es verdad que sientes algo mas por Lucy?...y si fuera el caso de que te gustara y tu único obstaculo para conquistarla fuera Natsu ¿que harias contra eso y como la conquistarias?... porfavor si fuera mucho pedir que Natsu este presente cuando responda esa pregunta...quiero ver su reaccion muajajajajaja...**

**Romeo: o/O Happy, maldito traidor! **

**Cell: Eso lo explica todo UuU**

**Kid Buu: Ya lo cero**

-Aparece Ai con mala cara.-

**Kid Buu: Ai-chan deberías descansar u.u **

**Cell: Buu tiene razón, aun te ves mal ¬¬**

**Yo: No me da la gana ¬¬***

**Cell: Ok... Siguiente pregunta. **

**Rogue: Si u/u Me gusta Yukino...**

**Sting: ¬¬* Maldito traidor...**

**Natsu: Sting, cálmate n.n son solo chicas, ¿que mas da una que otra? **

**Yo: Natsu por favor no te metas ¬¬... o.O Que haces aquí?**

**Natsu: No me vio T.T **

**Yo: Exagerado -.-' **

**Sting: Entrenaría co...**

-Ai le susurra algo a Sting.-

**Sting: o/O Q-Que estupideces dices, mocosa?**

**Yo: Lo que los espectadores quieren n.n**

**Sting: Eso se lo aria de noche claro ù/u**

**Yo: Ok xD**

**Sting: Gustarme Blondie? o/O Eso son tonterías! **

**Natsu: ¬¬* Como que te gusta Luce, no?**

**Sting: Claro que no! A mi me gusta Yukino! **

**Rogue: -Hojeando algo.- o.O Eso no es lo que pone aquí, Sting ¬u¬**

**Sting: ¡Como conseguiste mi diario!**

**Yo: Escribes diarios o.O WTF! **

**Sting: Enana no te metas con migo! Rogue dame eso!**

**Rogue:-Se convierte en sombra.- Escuchen esto; Hoy Minerva le dio una paliza a Blondie, que hija de p-.**

**Yo: Que vocabulario!**

**Rogue: La dejo inconsciente y aun así sigue sonriendo, si no fuera por que Natsu-san fue a socorrerla y estábamos delante de todo el estadio hubiera ido yo. Es duro tener un amor que no puede ser correspondido u.u Si no fuera por Natsu-san, yo la intentaría conquistar...**

**Natsu: Suficiente... **

**Yo: Pelea! Pelea! Si! xD o.O Pero no en plato! **

-Natsu va a patear-le el culo a Sting.-

**Yo: Natsu! No lo mates, lo necesitamos! **

**Natsu: -De lejos.- Ok! **

**Yo: bien seguimos n.n **

**Cell: Lo dejaras así? **

**Yo: El que? u.u**

**Kid Buu: Deja-lo... -.-'**

**Yo: La siguiente es de Natsuki Dragneel Heartfilia gracias por seguirnos siempre :') Te quiero mucho amiga mía! Ok, su carta dice: aun me sigue gustando el show :) esta super divertido XD bueno estas son mis preguntas:  
romeo:1.¿que harias si wendy se va del gremio?  
wendy es besada en la boca por jellal ¿que harias?  
Rougue:¿cuantos hijos quisieras tener con yukino y cuales serian sus nombres?  
2. si yukino estubiera desnuda enfrente de ti ¿que le harias te marcharias corriendo o le haces "eso" a ella ?  
3. y me regalarias a frosh? (ok no XD)  
¿a demas de yukino a quien amarias?  
sting:si hubieras conocido bien a lucy ¿hubieran llegado hacer novios?  
2. digamos que lucy este en tu casa y esta desnuda ¿le harias "eso" a lucy o solo te acobardarias?  
3. a quien escojerias como novia ¿ a yukino? o ¿lucy?  
4. si fueras gay a quien escogerias como tu pareja ¿Natsu o rougue?  
5 me regalas a lector? (me encantan los nekos :3 son mi obsecion *-*)  
6. besarias a cell si el te lo pidiera :3  
bueno eso es todo mis saludos a cell, kid Buu y ai.  
Que mal que se fuera evil y aoi T-T**

**Romeo: La seguiría sin dudarlo! **

**Yo: Amor de jovenes :'D**

**Romeo: Mato a Jellal! ù.u**

**Cell: Posesivo...**

**Kid Buu: ¿Pero Jellal no esta con Erza?**

**Yo: -.- Dejad-lo...**

**Rogue: Con Yukino todos los que ella quiera *w* Ella escoge...**

**Yo: Pobre niño u.u **

**Rogue: Le aria "eso" sin pensármelo X3**

**Cell: Pervertido ¬¬**

-Buu coge a Ai posesiva-mente.-

**Cell: Y tu que le haces a Ai? ¬¬ -Celoso xD-**

**Kid Buu: Protegerla de él ¬¬ -Señala a Rogue.- No me fió...**

**Yo: Ok seguimos u/u **

**Rogue: Amaría a Frosh *w* Es una neko chica **

**Yo: o.O En serio! WTF!**

**Cell: ¬¬ Natsu, no lo mataste verdad?**

**Natsu: Que va! n.n Solo esta medio muerto jiji**

**Yo: Mas te bale que sepa responder ¬¬***

**Natsu: Glups!**

**Sting: Estoy bien mama! Natsu es guapisima . **

**Yo: ¬¬* NATSU DRAGNEEL! **

**Natsu: Me voy! **

-Se va corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.-

**Yo: ¬¬* Ya lo pillare... **

**Sting: ¿Que paso? o.O**

**Cell: Las preguntas -.-**

**Sting: O si! Claro que si n.n **

**Yo: Sting me encanto conocerte, en serio u.u**

**Cell/Kid Buu: Lo mismo digo u.u **

**Sting: ¿?**

**Yo: Seguimos...**

**Sting: Se lo aria sin pensármelo *w***

**Yo: Lo clonara u.u**

**Cell: Lo mismo digo u.u**

**Kid Buu: ¿Escribiste el testamento verdad?**

**Sting: Sigo sin pillar o.O**

**Yo: Siguiente...**

**Sting: A Rogue, supongo u.u **

-Rogue se aparte de Sting.-

**Sting: ¿Que hice?**

**Yo: Mi infancia se fue a la mierda T.T**

**Cell: Siguiente... **

**Sting: No! Lector solo lo presto por horas. **

**Yo: ¿Cuantas horas?**

**Sting: 1 Hora a cambio me dan 2.000 jawels**

**Yo: Ladrón!**

**Cell: Demasiado u.u**

**Kid Buu: Seguimos ¬¬**

**Sting: B-Besar a esa cosa verde! Solo si me consigues una cita con Lucy *w***

**Yo: Esta mas que muerto ¬¬**

**Kid Buu: Y Cell?**

**Yo: Al baño vomitando n.n**

**Kid Buu: o.O**

**Yo: Ya lo se amiga T.T Mis hermanas hicieron "eso" con sus novios en casa y mama las interno a Inglaterra u.u Surte de mi que aun estoy aquí... **

**Kid Buu: El próximo es de Romanticloverheart y dice: Preguntas para Romeo:  
1.¿Sientes algo por Wendy?  
ún lo que dijo Wendy de mi segunda pregunta, ¿y si son correspondidos te confesarías?  
tu empezases a salir con una chica y Wendy estuviese celosa¿qué crees que haría?  
Preguntas para Sting:  
tú fueses derrotado por Lucy de Edoras y la Lucy de Erthland se riera de ti¿qué harías?  
te ganara una rata, ¿cómo te sentirías?  
ves porno junto con Yukino, ¿te la tirarías por la exitación?  
Preguntas para Rogue:  
tuvieses a Minerva en tu poder¿la madarías al puto infierno y que la torturaran como prostituta?  
Sting se volviese friki de videojuegos, ¿lo dejarías como esta?¿o lo intentarías cambiar como era antes?¿Y cómo?  
fueses esclavo, ¿de qué tipo serías?¿esclavo sexual?¿asesino?  
Preguntas para Sting y Rogue para que las contestéis juntos y lo penséis:  
los dos estuviérais enamorados de Yukino, y ella no se decidiera, ¿quién se quedaría con ella?  
hubiesa un apocalipsis zombie y quedárais vosotros, Natsu, Lucy, Yukino y Minerva.Y tuviérais que formar parejas de dos en dos y que Natsu y Lucy van juntos quién elegiríais vosotros de Yukino y Minerva?**

**Romeo: Si u/u Me parece que lo dije antes -.-? Se lo confesare así que la vea n/n ¿Wendy celosa? Me parece que me quedaría sin novia n.n' **

**Yo: Sinceridad pura... Mira encontré la foto de Romeo en el diccionario en sincero! **

**Romeo: o.O A que viene eso ahora?**

**Cell: Seguimos -.- **

**Sting: ¿Que coño es Edoras?**

-Ai le susurra algo a Sting.-

**Sting: o.O De veras existe un sitio como ese!? Supongo que me vengaría u-u Una rata!? Creo que me deprimiria u-u' o/O No! Iría por Lucy y me la tiraría a ella *w***

**Yo: Mas te bale escribir el testamento Sting...**

**Sting: ¿por que siempre con eso? Que no morire! X/**

**Yo: Yo aviso u.u Seguimos... **

**Rogue: Claro! A esa tía se merece mas que el infierno, la muerte es poco para ella ù.u**

**Yo: o.O Dios santo que me proteja de todo eso.**

-Ai rezando.-

**Cell: Ya se volvió loca -.-**

**Yo: Ok ya termine n.n Seguimos. **

**Rogue: A base de puñetazos u.u Siempre es mejor así e.e Seria esclavo asesino n.n -orgulloso.-**

**Yo: -.- Yo no estaría orgullosa de eso... **

**Cell: Siguiente...**

**Kid Buu: Pregunta...**

**Sting/Rogue: Lo decidiríamos con una pelea! **

**Yo: o.O Al unisono LOL**

**Sting: Yo a Yukino! ñ.ñ **

**Rogue: A Minerva para torturarla muajajajajaja!**

**Yo: o.O Es Mirai Rogue! Vovio!**

**Rogue: o.O?**

**Yo: A ok no xD**

**Cell: Ok eso fue todo por hoy n.n**

**Yo: Romanticloverheart te quiero mucho! Lo mismo a ti Natsuki Dragneel Heartfilia! Las quiero mucho me encantaría ser su amiga :D **

**Kid Buu: Los próximos invitados son Frosh! Lector! Y Lily!**

**Yo: Nos vemos en el próximo programa n.n**

**Yo:**


	13. Lector, Frosh y Lily

**Yo: Ohaio Minaaaaaaaaaa-chaaaaaaan! Que tal? Espero que bien n.n **

**Cell: ¬¬ Enana ya empieza con el maldito programa y deja de hablar sola.**

**Yo: Cell esta enfadado por que los productores quieres que haga un programa de DBZ y el no puede ser mi ayudante u.u **

**Kid Buu: Pero yo si CX Estoy emocionado *w***

**Yo: Pero ahora estamos al programa de "Entrevistando a Fairy Tail" n.n' Romanticloverheart claro que podemos ser solo amigas vía Internet n.n **

**Cell: Ok, ahora presentaremos a los invitados de hoy.**

**Kid Buu: Si! El primero es un neko, el segundo también y el tercero también xD**

**Yo: Si! programa especial para nekos x) Yo, como Natsuki, me encantan los nekos *w* Los adoro!**

**Cell: Ok si ya dejaste de aludir los nekos ¬¬ pasamos a presentar a los exeeds que están esperando. **

**Yo: G-Gomen nasai ú.u **

**Kid Buu: Cell es malo con Ai-chan **-va a consolarla-

**Cell: -.-' Buu, pareces un chico enamorado **

**Kid Buu: o.O Que dices u/u No es verdad...**

**Yo: o/O Como sea, el primero es Lector!**

-Entra con una foto de Sting y vestido de negro.-

**Yo: Mierda! Se me olvido! Queridos tele espectadores, hoy estamos de luto T.T Sting E. murió ayer después del programa u.u No escribió testamento y hoy van a hacer una subasta en su casa, por si quieren algo n.n**

**Lector: No! Las cosas de Sting, se quedan conmigo T.T Aprovecho para decirles que el velatorio es esta noche después de la subasta u.u ¿Quien quiere quedarse conmigo? **

**Cell: Recuperaron sus ánimos -.-' **

**Kid Buu: Ambos -.-'' **

**Yo: Mi mas sincero pésame para los fans de Sting, se que era alguien importante para ustedes u.u**

**Cell: Ai, tienes una llamada del "muerto"**

**Yo: Alo?**

**Sting: Como que estoy muerto!? ¬¬* Quien les dijo eso?**

**Yo: Sting! :') Sigue vivo que alegria TuT soy tan feliz que llamare a Natsu para que vea el capitulo de ayer otra vez n.n**

**Sting: o.O Ni se te ocurra! Acabo de salir de quir...**

**Yo: Ok, Sting esta bien ¬¬ Que decepción y que hago ahora con todo lo que planee? Gaste todo mi dinero en ello T.T **

**Cell: Te lo mereces por creer algo que no es ¬¬**

**Yo: Buu! Cell quiere que muera T.T **

**Cell: o.O Yo jamas dije eso**

**Kid Buu: **-consolando a Ai.-** Ya te vale, hacerla llorar. ¿Que clase de hermano eres?**

**Cell: u.u Uno muy cru... o.O Yo no soy su hermano!**

**Kid Buu: Como sea u.u Presentamos al segundo invitado, Frosh!**

**Fro: Fro esta contenta de estar aquí n.n**

**Yo: For! Mi neko favorito!**

**Fro: Fro también te quiere Ai-chan :D **

**Cell: ¬¬* Maldita neko... El ultimo invitado es Panterlily! **

**Lily: Hola, ¿que es lo que pasa? o.O**

**Cell: Esa maldita neko me quiere robar a MI hermanita ¬¬***

**Kid Buu: No te pases que solo es una neko u.u' **

**Lily: Es mas es UNA neko, chica Cell ¬¬**

**Cell: Ump!**

**Yo: ¿Que le pasa a Cell-ni?**

**Kid Buu: Celos de hermano mayor n.n**

**Yo: Ah! o.O Bueno la ronda de preguntas n.n**

**Cell: La primera es para Lector, ¿Por que le pediste entrenar a Sting, si luego no entrenaste? ¬¬**

**Lector: Por que Sting-kun era muy duro T.T Casi me mata en mas de una ocasión .**

**Yo: Ya vera Sitng, iré al hospital y te rematare muajajajaja Por casi matar a lector ñ.ñ**

**Kid Buu: Ok, maldad pura o.O**

**Cell: El próximo es para Frosh, ¿Llegara el día en el que te quites el maldito traje de rana rosa? ¬¬ **

**Fro: A Fro le gusta el traje, no se lo quitara nunca!**

**Yo: ¿Y que tiene de malo, Cell-ni? El vestido es bien mono n.n**

**Cell: ¬¬* Me están robando mi nee-chan**

**Kid Buu: No te desesperes -.-' Dios celoso de un neko xD Que fuerte se lo diré a todos en Dragon Ball xD**

**Cell: Pobre de ti, Kid! Pobre de ti! **

**Kid Buu: ya veras como si! ñ.ñ**

**Yo: Dejemos a mis ni-san con lo suyo y seguimos con el programa u.u La próxima pregunta es para Lily. Dinos, ¿Por que decidiste quedarte con Gajeel si todos sabemos que tu eres mas fuerte? X3**

**Lily: Para entrenarlo UuU tiene potencial, pero necesita mas entrenamiento...**

**Yo: Woaw! Impresionante Lily, ¿Haces que te llame sensei? **

**Lily: Si lo hiciera me aria volar u.u **

**Yo: Bien, ahora las preguntas de los espectadores para nuestros queridos nekos n.n**

**Cell: Este nos lo envía Valentina Sofi y dice:  
Me reí a carcajadas con la parte del diario de Sting jajajaja que gay, él queriendo ocultar todo eso y viene Rogue como si nada leyéndolo. Muy gracioso, me gusto mucho! Escribiria preguntas (Esta vez no pervertidas) Pero si son Frosh, Lector y Lily creo que mi imaginacion perversa no da para estos personajes :/ Otra vez, ¡Me encanta tu fic! Y espero con ansias el proximo cap.**

Pd. Para el proximo si hare preguntas malvadas.

¡Besos! ¡Cuidate!

**Kid Buu: No ay preguntas :/**

**Yo: Pero gracias por seguirnos Valentina Sofi! Quiero ser tu amiga! Por Internet claro u.u **

**Cell: Ok, ahora si preguntas de verdad, esta nos la manda jpas9304 y dice:  
Pregunta pregunta :3  
jejeje me ha encantado :)  
Frosch:  
1. Lucy o Yukino?  
que tu traje de ranita :)  
Lector:  
dices que sting es el mejor, quien crees tu que sea la compañera perfecta para el: Lissana, Lucy o Yukino.  
2. A ti te gusta el stilu o nalu XD?  
Lily:  
1. Tu que convives más con gajeel, que hace gajeel en la noche :# sueña con levy? xD  
... a ti te que gusta charle? sería capaz de luchar por ella con happy :)**

**Yo: muchas gracias n.n **

**Fro: Fro no entiende, quieres que escoja? Pues escojo a Yukino n.n Y Fro esta agradecida por que te gusta mi disfraz de rana ;D **

**Lector: Creo que la compañera prefecta para Sting-kun es Lucy, ella es fuerte, aun que podría serlo aun mas u.u Pero no entiendo lo de Stilu y Nalu -.- Soy un ignorante de eso T.T**

**Yo: Mira es... **-Le susurra algo a Lector.-** Ok? **

**Lector: Pues el Stilu! ¿Quien mas si no? ù.u**

**Lily: Si, muchas veces me despierta por la noche diciendo que Levy no le quiere y no se que mas tonterías -.- Y Charle solo es una amiga, es como mi hermana pequeña y seria capaz de matar a Happy si le pone la mano encima *Celoso* **

**Yo: LILY ESTA CELOSO! *W* Es KAWAI!**

**Cell: Ya cálmate enana, la próxima nos la ma...**

**Yo: nos la manda mi amiga Romanticloverheart gracias por ser mi amiga *w* **

**Kid Buu: La carta dice así:  
Yo también te quiero y si estuvieses a mi lado te daría un gran abrazo y dile a tus hermanas que buena suerte!  
También podemos ser amigas pero por via internet!  
Preguntas para Lily:  
fueses kiwi-man ¿qué poderes tendrías?  
Gajeel y Levy fueran pareja ¿quién crees que se confesaría primero?  
3.¿Hay alguien que te gusta?  
Preguntas para Lector:  
1.¿Cómo te sentiste cuando Sting perdió por Natsu?  
2.¿Te gusta Charles(la gata)?  
3.¿Eres más fuerte que Frosh?  
Preguntas para Frosh:  
1.¿Por qué elegiste a Rogue como tu "dueño"?  
fueras humano ¿de quién serías hermanito pequeño?  
fueras rapero harías canciones y compartirlas?  
Preguntas para Lector y Frosh:  
os peleárais por un pastel de fresa pero Erza os lo quitara ¿se lo diríais a Sting y Rogue?  
¿te enemorarías de Lector?**

**Yo: Ya se los diré, gracias Romanticloverheart n.n **

**Lily: Aria que todo el mundo comiera Kiwi *Q***

**Yo: A mi no me agrada el kiwi XC**

**Lily: Y empezaría por Ai**

**Yo: Buu! Sálvame de Kiwi-man! XI**

**Kid Buu: Yo te protejere, Ai-chan**

**Lily: Que melodrama tan bonito -.- Creo que Levy se confesaria u.u Gajeel no tiene agallas para hacerlo xD Que panoli! Y no me gusta nadie u.u**

**Lector: e sentí triste por Sting-kun :'( El pobre lo hacia por mi T.T Pero aun así te admiro mucho Sing-kun! XI ¿La gata blanca de Fairy Tail? Es mona pero no me gusta, yo ya tengo novia n/n**

**Yo: Quien es? *w***

**Fro: Fro es la novia de Lector u/u**

**Yo: Kawaiiiiii! Que pareja tan monaaaaaaaaa! **

**Cell: No te excedas, Ai ¬¬**

**Yo: Ok u.u**

**Lector: Claro! Soy mas fuerte que mi novia para defender-la *w* **

**Fro: Elegí a Rogue-kun por que el me eligio a mi n.n Seria hermana pequeña de Rogue-kun. ¡Si! Las compartiría con mis amig s ;D **

**Lector/Fro: Si! T.T Queremos pastel!**

**Yo: n.n' Luego os lo doy el pastel jeje...**

**Fro: Ya lo estoy de enamorada de Lector, no puedo mas n/n**

**Cell: Estas eran las ultimas preguntas u.u**

**Kid Buu: Así que se acabo el programa de hoy n.n**

**Yo: En el próximo vendrán Makarov y Mavis! Y pueden mandarnos preguntas a mi y a mis ayudantes ya que mis hermanas no están T.T**

**Cell: Ok, enana ya deja de llorar o.O**

**Kid Buu: Eso es! Nos pueden mandar preguntas n.n **

**Yo: Intentare responder a todo n/n No importa que...**

**Cell: Nos vemos...**

**Kid Buu: En el próximo... **

**Yo: Programa de...**

**Cell/Kid Buu/Yo: ENTREVISTANDO A FAIRY TAIL! n.n **


	14. Macarow, Mavis, Ai, Cell y Kid Buu

**Yo: Ohaio minaaaaaaaa-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Como están? n.n Hoy estoy feliz en un día empiezan las vacaciones de navidad y estoy que no puedo *eufórica* xD**

**Cell: Lleva todo el día igual u.u' No lo aguanto mas. Espero que alguien la calme ¬¬***

**Kid Buu: Esta echo! n.n Ai-chan! Si te tranquilizas te llevo al cine ¿Si? **

**Yo: me invitas tu? *u* Entonces ok n.n**

**Cell: Yo también iré ¬¬* **

**Kid Buu: Ok u.u***

**Yo: Bien! Empezamos jiji Los invitados de hoy son Makarow! y Mavis! **

**Cell: A parte de nosotros y de Ai-nee**

**Yo: Exacto, querido Cell-ni**

**Kid Buu: ¬¬* *Celoso***

**Yo: Por que esa cara Kid? o.O**

**Kid Buu: Por nada... -.- **

**Yo: Ok, que entren los invitados!**

**Makarow: Hola Ai-chan -La mira de pies a cabeza.-**

**Yo: Hola, maestro Makarow n.n* **

**Kid Buu: Que tanto le estas mirando a Ai-chan? ¬¬***

**Cell: Como te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima a mi hermanita, te castro viejo enano ¬¬***

**Makarow: o.O' Ok, no la mirare mas, que posesivos u.u' **

**Yo: Un fuerte aplauso para la primera! **

**Mavis: Hola! n.n ¿Como están hoy?**

**Yo: Bien Mavis-san n.n Me alegro de tenerte en el programa**

**Makarow: Y yo? T.T**

**Yo: jeje No seas así maestro, a ti también me alegro de tenerte n.n' **

**Makarow: n.n**

**Cell: Que rápido se recupero ¬¬**

**Kid Buu: Ya ¬¬ **

**Yo: Ok, ronda de preguntas! **

**Cell: Por que tan enano, viejo?**

**Makarov: Por que tan malos conmigo? T.T**

**Yo: No te lo tomes a mal maestro n.n' La pregunta no era esa, se la invento Cell-ni ¬¬***

**Cell: O-Ok, ya me callo o.O**

**Yo: La pregunta es, ¿Como tienes un hijo tan malo si tu eres tan bueno?**

**Makarow: Por las influencias. Le influenciaron las malas costumbres desde pequeño u.u Eh ay el resultado. **

**Kid Buu: Pobre hombre u.u Me compadezco de ti, viejo. -Poniéndole su mano en el hombro.- **

**Yo: La siguiente es para Mavis-san. ¿Como se siente siendo la mas joven fundadora de un gremio tan popular? **

**Mavis: Estoy muy orgullosa de mi idea, fue una buena idea crear el gremio n.n Estoy muy feliz.**

**Cell: Y estas son las preguntas de los fans.**

**Kid Buu: Esta nos la manda Natsuki Dragneel Heartfilia y dice:  
si yo tambien quiero ser tu amiga :D me agradas XD estas son mis preguntas:  
makarov: ¿cual es el castigo que le das a los miembros de fairy tail si incumplen?  
2.¿puedo unirme a fairy tail :D?  
3. si por casualidad gray y natsu se vuelven gay que¿ harias?  
4.¿ quien va a ser el maestro de la cuarta generacion?  
6.¿tegustaria que laxus se casara con mirajen?  
Mavis: siendo un espiritu ¿que comes?  
2.¿que parejas te gustan de fairy tail?  
3.¿por que le an puesto al gremio el nombre de fairy tail?  
4.¿quieres a zeref?  
para ai-chan: me encanta lo que haces sigue asi y esta es mi pregunta ¿que parejas te gusta de fairy tail?¿tienes mascota?¿Quieres ser mi amiga?¿Cuales son tus gustos?  
Cell:¿por que eres verde :D?¿si estubieras ebrio que harias?¿te gusta alguien?  
Kid Buu:eres mi villano favorito *-* ¿por que eres rosa?¿si fueras bueno te agradaria goku?¿me lo podrias cantar alguna cancion de fairy tail? eso es todo  
ahora a comprar regalos para mi onee- chan hasta luego besos y abrazos  
**

**Yo: Gracias :3**

**Makarow: Es un secreto que solo se yo xD Pero es muy traumatico :P ¡Claro! Todos pueden unirse a Fairy Tail n.n ¿Esos dos gays? que no lo hicieran publico u.u' Por el bien del gremio. ¿De la cuarta generación? Pondría a Gildrats, pero el muy traidor no quiere ¬¬* Así que por sorteo n.n ¿Laxus y Mirajane? o.O Pobre de el que lo haga, esa muchacha se merece a alguien como yo *Q***

**Kid Buu: No nos pasemos viejo ¬¬**

**Cell: Turno de Mavis de responder.**

**Mavis: Como lo mismo que ustedes, los vivos n.n ¿Parejas? NatsuxLucy, GrayxJuvia, ElfmanxEvergreen, LaxusXMirajane, GajeelxLevy... Supongo que todos esos jiji n.n**

**Macarow: Si! Son las mejores parejas... o.O LaxusxMirajane?!**

**Mavis: Si! Son tan lindos UuU**

**Yo: Ok, responda a mas preguntas, Mavis-san.**

**Mavis: Porque mis amigos me llamaban hada *w* Sobre todo él... u/u **

**Yo: ¿Quien es "él"? o.O**

**Cell: Déjala -.-' Solo sigamos. **

**Yo: Ok! **

**Mavis: Si! o.O Lo dije en voz alta u/u**

**Macarow: En serio lo amas? o.O**

**Mavis: Una larga historia... u.u**

**Cell: La siguiente es para...**

**Yo: MI! *W* **

**Kid Buu: Contesta ya u.u **

**Yo: Gracias ****Natsuki-chan n.n Me gustan las mismas parejas que Mavis-san, solo que le pondría unas mas que son StingxLucy, RoguexLucy, GrayxUltear n.n Se que son poco comunes pero me da lo mismo xD No tengo mascota u.u mis padres no me dejan T.T ¡Claro! Seamos amigas n.n Me encanta el anime/manga, la música pop, pop rock y openings y endings en japones full *w* Me gusta escribir y dibujar, estar con mis amigas, el color negro y violeta y odio que mis amigas y amigos me llamen friki por todo eso T.T **

******Cell: Ya, enana no te pongas a llorar u.u**

******Kid Buu: ¿Que película quieres ver después? **

******Yo: DBZ La batalla de los dioses *W* Mis padres no me dejaron ir a verla u.u Son malos T.T Ok no es coña xD **

******Kid Buu: Bien entonces n.n**

******Yo: Las siguientes son para Cell-ni ¬u¬ **

******Cell: Soy verde por culpa del ADN de Piccolo ¬¬* No lo se, supongo que el idiota xD Si, me gusta 18 u/u**

******Yo: Me lo tenias escondido, ni-san ù.u No me lo conto Buaaaaaaa! T.T **

******Kid Buu: ¬¬ Ya te bale, Cell. **

******Cell: G-Gomen, Ai-nee...**

******Yo: T.T**

******Cell: El próximo programa traigo a Cell Jr. ¿Si? u.u'**

******Yo: Siiiiiiiiiiiii! MiniCell! *w***

******Kid Buu: No lo se u.u Pero odio ser rosa! ù.u**

******Yo: A mi me gustas de color rosa n.n**

******Kid Buu: Retiro lo dicho, me encanta ser rosa n.n Supongo que si, aun que es muy estúpido a veces ¬¬ Claro! Te cantare el ending 11 **

_Mukishi tsuna bokura no chikyuu wa  
Kirameita (toki) wo nazotte dekita  
Mizu sabaku ni dekita RAGUUN to  
Tada haeteiru nokosareta ikimono_

Fuhaishita METOROPORISU  
Migarusa wa kanjinai  
Anata no nozonda kekka  
Haiiro ni afureteru kore ga risoukyou?

Hoshii mono wa subete te ni ireyou  
Hoshii mono wa taemanaku ataeyou  
Muishiki no nakani hisonderu  
Mienai koe ni shita ga ikitte yuku

Nozomanai monogatari wo  
Michibiite usunde kuru no  
Mou ichido tashikamete  
Hontou ni hoshi katta kagayaki wo

Hoshii mono wa subete te ni ireyou  
Hoshii mono wa taemanaku ataeyou  
Nemuranai machi no mabushisa ni  
Me wo ubawarete bokura no honnou

Mukishi tsuna bokura no chikyuu wa  
Kirameita (toki) wo nazotte dekita  
Mizu sabaku ni dekita RAGUUN to  
Tada haeteiru nokosareta ikimono

Tada haeteiru nokosareta ikimono

**Yo: Ok n.n' Ya canto Kid, la próxima nos la envía mi amiga Romanticloverheart y dice:  
Preguntas para Macarow:  
1.¿A qué edad empezaste a ser un pervertido sin fondo?  
2.¿Cómo conseguiste a Porlyusika de novia?  
3.¿Quién es la madre de Laxus?¿Y tu esposa en la que tuviste a Iván?¿No será que Iván es hijo de Porlyusica?  
Preguntas para Mavis:  
1.¿Tuviste alguna relación con Zeref a demás de enemigos?  
2.¿Conoces la historia de Zeref?¿Si lo sabes no lo podrías decir?  
3.¿A veces te dan ganas de torturar a Macarow por ser un pervertido?  
Preguntas para Macarow y Mavis:  
no ser por la edad ¿podríais tener alguna relación amorosa?  
**

**Macarow: Desde que mi mujer murió u.u Insistiendo-le mucho n.n No! Iván es hijo de Paula *w* Por desgracia murió después de una misión u.u Y la madre de Laxus... No lo se, no me acuerdo de su apellido n.n' **

**Mavis: Si, antes de que fuera malo u.u Estuvimos de novios, pero cuando lo deje se volvió así T.T Gomen Nasai! Fue mi culpa! **

**Yo: No fue tu culpa! o.O Fue culpa de él por no saber aceptar un no ¬¬**

**Mavis: ¿Que historia? o.O Y ahora que me entero u.u No! Es su manera de ser n.n Ese es el estilo de Fairy Tail! X3 Cada cual su carácter n.n**

**Mavis: No lo se, de pequeño era muy mono n.n tal vez si**

**Makarow: A mi me gustaba Mavis, supongo que si n.n **

**Kid Buu: Ok, este nos lo manda Valentina Sofi y dice:  
jajajaja me gusto mucho el cap. ¡Pués me encantaría! ¡Seamos amigas! (Aunque sea online u.u) Siempre he tenido una interrogante.**

-Makarov, ¿Cuál fue la causa de la ruptura entre tú y Porlyusica? Si ella te aceptara, ¿Querrías de nuevo iniciar una relación con ella?

-Mavis, ¿Como te hiciste amiga de Zeref si él es el mago más poderoso y oscuro del mundo? Quizá suene algo feito pero... ¿Como fue tu muerte? ¿Y por qué eligiste a Purehito como Segundo Maestro?

Quizá esas preguntas sean aburridas y lo siento por ello, pero de nuevo mi imaginación perversa se esfumó :(

¡Me encanta tu fic! ¡Cuídate! ¡Besos!  


**Yo: Bien! Una amiga mas *u* Soy hiper-feliz **

**Macarow: Fue por que ella no le gustan los humanos y al final la cosa no cuajo u.u Aun que si me da otra oportunidad aceptaría sin mas *u***

**Mavis: Antes de ser el mago oscuro mas poderoso, era muy bueno y dulce *u* Mi muerte fue por culpa de Zeref ;'( Y lo elegí, por que era muy bueno, lo que no entiendo es ¿por que se a vuelto malo? -.-?**

**Cell: Y la ultima nos la manda...**

**Kid Buu: jpas9304 y dice...**

**Yo: :O no eran 3? bueno xD  
Preguntas a makarov  
1. Ya que laxus regreso al gremio a quien pondrian como sucesor a el(laxus) o gildart?  
2. Quién para usted es más fuerte mirajane o erza?  
3. Que parejas del gremio cree que deberian quedar juntos?  
4. Si sting y rogue pidieran unirse al gremio lo aceptaria?  
Preguntas a mavis:  
1. Que tan cierto son los rumores que usted tuvo algo con zeref? y algo me refieron a más que amigo n/n  
2. Que piensa de laxus para siguiente maestro del gremio?  
3. Que piensas de la nueva generación de fairy tail?  
Pd: Maestra mavis la adoro por que usted fundo fairy tail *w* miles de gracias :3  
Eso es todo me despido n.n  
suerte con las entrevista**

**Makarow: Como dije antes, sera por sorteo lo del maestro n.n La verdad no quiero que mi nieto sea el maestro ¬¬ Creo que Mirajane es mas fuerte que Erza, pero la que da mas miedo es Erza sin duda u.u' ¿Parejas? Las mismas que dijo Mavis-san n.n **

**Cell: Todos concuerdan con las mismas parejas -.-'**

**Kid Buu: Usan telepatía o algo así, seguro -.-**

**Macarow: ¡Claro que si! **

**Mavis: Son ciertos todos n.n Creo que Laxus-kun seria buen maestro n.n**

**Macarow: T.T Todos me llevan la contraria **

**Yo: Ya, ya n.n' No llores por fabor, ¿si?**

**Mavis: Pienso que son los mejores *u* Tienen el espíritu que en mi tiempo n.n De nada, fundar Fairy Tail era mi sueño desde siempre n.n**

**Yo: Una ultima cosa antes de irnos -mirada perversa.- En el próximo capitulo, todos los entrevistados vendrán a jugar a "Prueba o verdad" Ustedes mandan las pruebas y las preguntas de verdad, sera un especial del programa n.n**

**Cell: Eso te incluye a ti, enana**

**Yo: Glups! Es verdad... Entonces a ti también Cell-ni :D **

**Kid Buu: Nos incluye a todos los que preguntaron u.u Bueno los vemos...**

**Cell: En el especial...**

**Yo: Del programa!**


	15. Especial: Juega con Fairy Tail! P o V

**Yo: Ohaio minaaaaaaaaaaaa-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Por fin vacaciones! n.n Como hoy salí mas temprano del instituto estoy mas feliz que nunca x3**

**Cell: No se te olvida algo Ai-nee? -.-'**

**Yo: ¿El que? .-. **

**Kid Buu: Hoy es el especial "Prueba o verdad", y nosotros también participamos ¬¬**

**Yo: Si, se me olvido o.O**

**Cell: Pero tranquila traje a alguien que nos ayudara n.n**

**Yo/Kid Buu: Cell Jr. verdad ¬¬'**

**Cell: Si! Mi hijo estará aquí para que diga las pruebas y las preguntas n.n**

**Cell Jr: Ohaio! Ai-san, Kid-san n.n**

**Yo: Kiaaaa! Mini Cell *u* -corriendo a abrazarlo.-**

**Cell: Que me lo asfixias o.O**

**Cell Jr: Tía Ai, me asfixias! X/**

**Yo: Gomen, Mini Cell, pero es que eres tan kawai... u.u**

**Cell Jr: Yo también me alegro de verte, tía Ai n.n**

**Yo: Que feliz me haces diciendo eso, sobrino ;')**

**Kid Buu: Ok, ya pasamos al juego o que? ¬¬***

**Yo: Si! Hoy el presentador es Mini Cell!**

**Cell Jr: Ok, yo me llamo Cell Jr, y a pedido de mi papa, hoy seré el presentador del programa de mi tía Ai "Entrevistando a Fairy Tail" n.n Hoy es el especial "Juega con Fayri Tail" Y el primer juego es prueba o verdad. Ustedes mandaron las preguntas y las pruebas y los chicos lo tendrán que hacer todo xD Bien, los primeros participantes son:  
-Tia Ai!  
-Mi oto-san, Cell!  
-Kid Buu!  
-Natsu!  
-Gray!  
-Erza!  
-Lucy!  
-Lyon!  
-Jellal!  
-Gajeel!  
-Juvia!  
-Lissana!  
-Levy!  
-Cana!  
-Happy!  
-Wendy!  
-Carla!  
-Laxus!  
-Romeo!  
-Rogue!  
-Sting!  
-Lector!  
-Frosh!  
-Lily!  
-Makarow!  
-Mavis!  
-Mirajane!  
-Elfman!  
-Evergreen!  
-Fried!  
-Bixlow!**

**-Entran todos a la sala.-**

**Cell Jr: o.O Son muchos!**

**Yo: Y los que no has dicho xD**

**Cell: Ok, empezamos con esto o que? ¬¬**

**Cell Jr: Claro que si! Ok, todos saben como se juega a prueba o verdad? n.n**

**Todos: Si!**

**Cell Jr: Bueno, pero lo explicare de todas formas :D**

**Yo: Como su padre *Q* Que KAWAI! X3**

**Cell Jr: Gracias por el cumplido n/n Ok, el juego consiste en que los espectadores mandaran pruebas y preguntas, si evaden la pregunta les tocara castigo que digo yo lo mismo con la prueba. ¿Ok? ¬¬**

**Todos: Si!**

**Cell Jr: Ok, aquí van las normas;  
1-No os burléis de las pruebas y/o preguntas de los demás.  
2-Los comentarios graciosos solo los digo yo e.e  
3-No podéis destruir nada ¬¬  
4-No se puede abandonar el plato a no ser que la prueba requiera de ello, pero siempre con una cámara siguiendo n.n  
5-Ustedes NO pueden decir ninguna prueba y/o pregunta.  
6-Nada de replicarme.  
7-Nada de insultar.  
8-Nada de Bwling  
9-Nada de insultar a las seguidoras de Ai ¬¬* Si no los destruiré a todos.  
10-Si uno no cumple el castigo Ai no le pagara el dinero acordado :D  
Estas son las 10 normas que tienen que cumplir si no serán muertos por mi xD**

**Natsu: Como me va a matar un niño? ¬u¬**

**Yo: Je je, tu no sabes lo fuerte que es mi querido sobrino Natsu x3 **

**Cell: Claro! El es muy fuerte por que su padre también lo es ú.u**

**Kid Buu: Sera por que el padre tiene ADN Sayajin x)**

**Yo: Ok chicos ya paren de pelear n.n' Y una cosa que no dijo mi adorado sobrino *Q***

**Cel Jr: Que no dije tía? o.O**

**Yo: El especial durara, contando este, 5 capítulos X3**

**Todos: QUE?!**

**Yo: Lo que escuchan su sordos oídos xD**

**Laxus: Mas te bale que sea una prueba que te dieron Ai, sino, no respondo de mis actos ¬¬***

**Yo: No lo es x3 Soy tan mala que no puedo con ello XD**

**Laxus: Voy a matarte ò.o**

**-Todos cogen a Laxus para que no mate a Ai.-**

**Yo: Si me das, Cell y Kid Buu te lo haran pagar :3 Porque ellos son mi ni-chan y mi mejor amigo ;D**

**Cell: Pobre del que le toque un pela a mi linda hermanita. **

**Kid Buu: Yo protegeré a Ai-chan por que es mi mejor amiga *u* **

**Yo: Ay lo tiene :') Los amo a ambos :***

**Cell: A mi como hermano, pero a él? ¬¬***

**Yo: No quise decir eso! o/O**

**Cell Jr: Ok ya empezamos u.u Nunca entenderé a los mayores -.- En fin, este nos lo manda jpas9304 y dice:  
Bueno no se como sea eso si es por reto a alguien o verdad, así que la pondré a la suerte  
Reto: Besar a sting xD!(no importa si le toco a un hombre) muajajaja xD  
verdad: Estas enamorado de quien?  
Reto: Declara tu amor a la persona que te gusta  
Verdad: n/n a quien le diste tu primer beso? Si no lo has dado a quien se lo darías xD  
Creo que eso es todo ya no se me ocurren más sorry TT_TT  
D: bueno y como veo que todas quieren ser amigas tuya yo también :3**

**Yo: Claro! Cuantas mas amigas mejor!**

**Todos: ¬¬***

**Yo: Que, que dije? T.T Buaaaaaaaaaa! Me odian!**

**Cell Jr: Claro que no, tía. Yo te quiero mucho n.n**

**Cell: Si, y yo también, hermanita n.n**

**Yo: Ya lo sabia :') **

**Cell Jr: Ok, como ella no especifica a quien, lo are a sorteos. Ok, Lucy ¿Cual es tu numero favorito?**

**Lucy: El 4 n.n **

**Cell Jr: Ok beamos, 1,2,3 y 4! Le toco a...**

**Todos: A...**

**Cell Jr: Natsu! xD Tendrás que besar a Sting :) **

**Natsu: o.O Por quien me tomas!? Claro que no lo besare! XP**

**Cell Jr: Ok, castigo :D Me encanta castigar X3 Ok tu castigo sera, sufrir la cólera de Erza y Mirajane ñ.ñ**

**Erza/Mirajane: o.O?**

**Yo: ¿Como aras eso? o.O **

**Cell Jr: Ok. Erza! El pastel de la nevera que te falta, se la comió Natsu! Mirjane, Natsu se paso de pervertido con Lissana!**

**Erza/Mirajane: ¡QUE NATSU A ECHO QUE!**

**Natsu: o.O Yo no ice nada! **

**-se ven a Erza y a Mirajane dándole la paliza del siglo a Natsu xD-**

**Yo: Eso fue cruel... o.O**

**Cell: Lo aprendió de mi n.n -orgulloso-**

**Kid Buu: Claro, de quien mas, sino? **

**Elfman: Aguantar una paliza como esa es de hombres X)**

**Yo: Y este que dice? -.-**

**Evergreen: Es la obsesión de esto es de hombres y aquello también ù.u* Me pone muy nerviosa **

**Yo: Oh! Ya veo... o.O**

**Cell Jr: Ok, chicas ya déjenlo que va a morir o.O**

**Erza/Mirajane: Eso es lo que intentamos ò.o**

**Yo: Pero lo necesitamos para el programa -.- **

**Erza: te salvaste sabandija ¬¬***

**Mirajane: Como te sobre pases otra vez con Lissana, te castro, salamandra ¬¬***

**Cell Jr: Chicas, no amenacen por favor se los pido u.u'**

**Yo: Seguimos n.n'**

**Cell Jr: Ok, Cana, que día naciste?**

**Cana: El día 10.**

**Cell Jr: Ok, 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9 y 10! Le toco a...**

**Todos: A... **

**Cell Jr: Gajeel! Responde a la pregunta, Estas enamorado de quien?**

**Gajeel: E-Estoy enamorado d-de L-L-L-L-L-L-Le-Le-Le-Levy! X/X**

**Cell Jr: Se salvo del castigo ¬¬***

**Mirajane: Ara Ara, parece que te molesta que hagan las cosas Cell-kun ¬u¬**

**Cell Jr: Me gusta castigar ú.u Bueno seguimos, Kid, cuando fue la pelea contra Goku-san?**

**Kid Buu: Fue en el año 2111 **

**Cell Jr: Ok cogeré los 2 primeros números u.u Haber, 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16,17,18,19,20 y 21! Le toco a...**

**Todos: A...**

**Cell Jr: Rogue! Declarate a Yukino :D**

**Rogue: Pero ella no esta, lo are por la tele u/u Yukino, si estas viendo esto, yo, Rogue, estoy enamorado de ti u/u**

**Cell Jr: Porras, no puedo castigar ù.u***

**Lissana: Ok, no te desesperes Cell-kun n.n'**

**Cell Jr: Ok seguimos, Ai, cuanto son 3·33?**

**Yo: Son... -usando calculadora.- 99! n.n**

**Cell Jr: Ok, son muchos así que contare nueve n.n Haber... Le toco a...**

**Todos: A...**

**Cell Jr: Jellal! Ok, te toco la ultima pregunta ¬u¬ ¿Quien fue tu primer beso?**

**Jellal: No lo di u.u **

**Cell Jr: ¿A quien se lo darías entonces? n.n**

**Jellal: A Erza, claro ù.u **

**Erza: *Q* **

**Chicas: Que kawai esta Erza con esta cara! *u* **

**Chicos: Tranquilizaros... ¬¬ **

**Cell Jr: El programa se esta haciendo largo así que lo cortamos por hoy u.u Los retos que nos enviaron para hoy, los diremos el proximo capitulo por que si no esto nos ocupa toda la noche n.n Gomen por eso espectadores u.u'**

**Yo: Lo sentimos de verdad X'( Les prometo que en el próximo seguimos ¿si? u.u **

**Cell: Se despiden...**

**Kid Buu: Los anfitriones... **

**Cell Jr: Asta el próximo programa n.n**

**Yo: Mataneeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	16. Especial: Juega con Fairy Tail! P o V 2

**Cell Jr: Ohaio minaaaaaaaaaaa! Soy el presentador del especial "Juega con Fairy Tail"n.n Soy Cell Jr. El hijo del malvado Cell, y hoy seguimos con lo que dejamos a medias en el capitulo anterior n.n Los participantes son los mismos así que aquí va la primera prueba del día, nos la manda Romanticloverheart y dice:  
**_De Natsu a Lucy: Que Natsu le diga a Lucy que le dejase tocarla todo una noche ya que ella eligió Atrevimiento!Y que luego eestán fuera de la partida!_

**Cell Jr: ¿Que significa esto oto-san, tía Ai? .-.?**

**Cell: Pervertida... o/O**

**Yo: Sobrino, ay cosas para las que tu aun eres demasiado pequeño u/u **

**Cell Jr: Como sea, Natsu haz la prueba n.n**

**Natsu: Bueno si no ay mas remedio, u/u Lucy, te pido que me dejes tocarte toda la noche X/X **

**Lucy: B-Bueno y-y-y-y-y-yo p-p-p-pu-pu-pu-pues n-n-n-n-n-n-n-no s-s-s-se q-q-q-q-que d-d-d-de-de-de-de-decirte... o/O **

**Sting: Claro que sabes, Blondie! Dile que no! ¬¬***

**Gray: Toca a mi hermanita y te las ves con migo, cabeza de llama ¬¬***

**Erza: Atrévete a tocarla antes del matrimonio y te juro que te castro y te clono y te castro ¬¬***

**Natsu: Yo ya ice mi parte de la prueba, ahora es tu turno de decidir, Lucy u/u**

**Lissana: Como aceptes te castro, maldita rubia teñida! ¬¬***

**Lucy: Prefiero castigo a hacer "eso" u/u Gomen nasai.**

**Lissana/Sting/Erza/Gray: Así se habla Lucy!/Blindie!**

**Lissana: Claro que si, yo le quitare la virginidad a Natsu n/n**

**Yo/Elfman/Mirajane: No!**

**Yo: No digas esas cosas que ay un niño a la sala ¬/¬***

**Mirajane/Elfaman: Como toques a nuestra nee-chan te castramos Natsu! ¬¬***

**Natsu: no quiero morir tan joven T.T**

**Cell Jr: No ay quien entienda a los adultos .-.? En fin, el castigo para Lucy :D Sera que te pongas el vestido de gata del OVA y te quedes con el todo el programa ñ.ñ **

**Yo: Que perverso. o/O Un segundo, ¿Viste el OVA? ¬¬**

**Cell Jr: Te vi tan divertida, que pensé que me gustaría verlos y los vi todos u/u**

**Yo: QUE HICISTE QUE! Ò.O**

**Cell Jr: G-G-G-GOMEN NASAI! T.T**

**Yo: No es culpa tuya sobrino ù.u Es culpa de tu padre por no vigilarte ò.o**

**Cell: Culpa mía? o.O Pero si la que estaba viendo eso eras tu! ò.o**

**Yo: Te dije que no le dejaras entrar a mi cuarto por algo, ¿no? Ò.O**

**Cell: T-Tienes razón, gomen nasai, hermanita u.u **

**Yo: Jump! Siempre tengo razón ù.u **

**Cell Jr: Aquí tenemos a Lucy con el castigo n.n **

**Lucy: Que conste que lo ago por dinero ù.u**

**Yo: Por dinero? o.O Dios, perdiste toda tu dignidad por dinero? Buen razón xD **

**Cell Jr: Ok, la siguiente os la manda Valentina Sofi y dice:  
**_Jijijijijiji *w* "Prueba o verdad"; ¡esto me encantará! _

_Laxus. Prueba: Que te desvistas y te pongas la ropa interior de Mirajane._  
_o Verdad: Que confieses que te acostaste con ella. (Sé que es cierto, no lo niegues o te castro )_

_Cana. Prueba: No tomar alcohol por un año._  
_o Verdad: Confesarle a todos en el gremio que en realidad si eres virgen y que solo alardeas que no lo eres :/ (Sé que es cierto, no lo niegues o destruiré tus reservas de alcohol )_

_Natsu: Prueba: Cantar y bailar "Single Ladies" de Beyonce, con vestimenta de baile y todo 3_  
_o Verdad: Que digas cuál es la cualidad física que más te gusta de tu "compañera Lucy" (No evadas los retos, asexual de cabello teñido )_

_Erza: Prueba: Que te vistas de conejo playboy mientras llamamos a Jellal._  
_o Verdad: Que me digas tu libro erótico preferido *w* (¿Es 50 sombras de Gray no?)_

_Creo que ya hice demasiados retos XD (Más de lo que estoy acostumbrada) ¿Crees que son aburridos? *Pone cara de perrito* Jajajaja me alegra ser tu amiga, seria genial que chatearamos un dia de estos._

**Cell Jr: Laxus, te toca prueba y muy sexy xD**

**Laxus: Por que! T.T Ok, todo sea por no ser castigado por ese mocoso macabro u/u**

**Cell Jr: Gracias por el cumplido n.n Lo tienes en tu camerino lo necesario xD**

**-Laxus se va y al cavo de un momento vuelve con la ropa interior de Mirajane, unas calzas de encaje rosas y un sujetador a juego.-**

**Yo: Dios! Mi infancia se esfumo definitivamente X/ **

**Mirajane: Ara Ara, mi ropa interior T.T **

**Cell Jr: Me traumé o.O Laxus, por dios cámbiate rápido!**

**Laxus: Por fin! u/u **

**-Se va y vuelve vestido normal.-**

**Cell Jr: No se me va la horrible imagen de mi mente T.T**

**Yo: Pero fue divertido xD **

**Cell Jr: Ok, ahora contesta la verdad Laxus n.n por cierto, ¿que es acostarse con ella? .-.?**

**Yo: Nada! Es una expresión que significa dormir con alguien o/O **

**Cell Jr: Estas roja tía, ¿estas bien? o.O**

**Yo: No te preocupes u.u **

**Cell Jr: Ok, pues seguimos n.n**

**Laxus: Claro que me acosté con ella ù.u**

**Mirajane: Te dije que era un secreto, salamandra de rayos! ò.O**

**Laxus: No se puede mentir aquí, Mira-chan u.u **

**Macarow/Elfman: Laxus... ¬¬***

**-Se ve a unos muy molestos Macarow y Elfman masacrando sin piedad a Laxus.-**

**Cell Jr: No lo maten o.O **

**Yo: Mira-san calmalos! o.O**

**Mirajane: Chicos! Fui yo quien se lo pidió a Laxus-kun! u.u**

**Macarow: Por que Mira-chan T.T**

**Elfman: Mi nee-chan T.T**

**Yo: Por favor sigamos -.-'**

**Cell Jr: Si, este es para Cana, deja de beber durante un año n.n **

**Cana: No puedo u.u **

**Cell Jr: Ok, el castigo sera dejar de beber durante todo el programa X3**

**Cana: QUE!? O.O**

**Cell Jr: Es el castigo, bonita xD**

**Cana: Maldito crió ¬¬***

**Cell Jr: Toca la pregunta Cana n.n ¿Eres virgen, cierto? ¿Que es virgen? .-.?**

**Yo: Olvídalo, Mini! No lo entenderías u.u'**

**Cell Jr: Ok... .-. **

**Cana: Si, soy virgen ¿y que? Por favor no me rompas las votas de alcohol T.T**

**Cell Jr: Ok, la siguiente es para Natsu :3 **

**Natsu: No quiero mas castigos, lo are u/u**

**Cell Jr: Vete a cambiar y ahora te pongo la letra de la canción X3**

**Natsu: Ok... u.u' **

**-Natsu se va y vuelve al plato con el vestido que usa Beyonce en el video.- **

**Cell Jr: ¡Que suene la música! xD**

**Natsu:  
**_All the single ladies (7x) _

_Now put your hands up _  
_Up in the club, we just broke up _  
_I'm doing my own little thing _  
_Decided to dip but now you wanna trip _  
_Cuz another brother noticed me _  
_I'm up on him, you're up on me _  
_Don't pay him any attention _  
_cried my tears, three good years _  
_Ya can't be mad at me _

_Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it _  
_If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it _  
_Don't be mad once you see that he want it _  
_If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it _

_Uh ohohohohohohoh _  
_Uh ohohohohohohoh _  
_Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it _  
_If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it _  
_Don't be mad once you see that he want it _  
_If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it _

_I put gloss on my lips, a man on my hips _  
_Hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans _  
_acting up, drank in my cup _  
_I could care less what you think _  
_I need no permission, did I mention _  
_Don't pay him any attention _  
_Cuz you had your turn _  
_But now you gonna learn _  
_What it really feels like to miss me _

_Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it _  
_If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it _  
_Don't be mad once you see that he want it _  
_If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it _

_Uh ohohohohohohoh _  
_Uh ohohohohohohoh _

_Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it _  
_If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it _  
_Don't be mad once you see that he want it _  
_If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it _

_Uh ohohohohohohoh _  
_Uh ohohohohohohoh _

_Don't treat to these things of this world _  
_I'm not that kind of girl _  
_Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve _  
_He's a man that makes me and takes me _  
_And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond _  
_Pull me into your arms _  
_Say I'm not the one you own _  
_If you don't, you'll be alone _  
_And like a ghost I'll be gone _

_All the single ladies (7x) _  
_Now put your hands up _

_Uh ohohohohohohoh _  
_Uh ohohohohohohoh _

_Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it _  
_If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it _  
_Uh ohohohohohohoh _

_Don't be mad once you see that he want it _  
_If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it _  
_Uh ohohohohohohoh_

**Yo: Dios o.O Mi infancia T.T Buuaaaaaaaaaaa! **

**Kid Buu: Tranquila Ai-chan, ya paso X/**

**Cell: Me traumatice o.O**

**Tados: Y yo! o.O**

**Natsu: Humillado por un estúpido programa u/u**

**Cell Jr: Toca verdad para Natsu X) **

**Natsu: Lo que mas me gusta de Lucy físicamente son los pechos *Q***

**Lucy: NATSU! X/**

**Cell Jr: Pero si son muy grandes XP**

**Yo: Pronto lo entenderás u.u'**

**Cell Jr: ¿Cuando sera eso? n.n**

**Yo: Cunado tengas la edad de tu papa u.u'**

**Cell Jr: Para eso falta muuuucho! :I**

**Cell: Paciencia, hijo u.u' **

**Cell Jr: La próxima prueba es para Erza u.u' Espero no morir n.n Erza, tienes que vestirte de coneja playboy delante de Jellal.**

**Erza: Ok u/u Re-Equipar!**

**-Sale Erza con el vestido de playboy.-**

**Yo: Mini, no mires -tapándole los ojos.-**

**Cell Jr: Por que! XI **

**Yo: ¿Quieres mas traumas ¬¬**

**Cell Jr: No! No quiero - Abrazando a Ai.-**

**Chicos: o/O Dios Erza!**

**Jellal: Cierren los ojos pervertidos ¬¬***

**Chicos: Si! u/u**

**Chicas: Kiaaaa! Erza *Q***

**Jellal: Ustedes no hace falta u.u'**

**Chicas: Arigatou Jellal! *u***

**Erza: Ya disfrutaron ¬¬**

**Chicas/Jellal: Si! *Q***

**Erza: Re-equipar! **

**-Vuelve su armadura normal.-**

**Jellal: Que es eso Mirajane?**

**Mirajane: Fotos n.n**

**Jellal: De quien? .-.?**

**Lucy: De Erza n.n **

**Jellal: QUE!? Denme eso! **

**Cana: Esta en todos nuestros celulares :3**

**Jellal: T.T**

**Yo: Ok, luego imprimo las imajenes n.n**

**Erza: Yo quiero copias de todas! n.n**

**Yo: Ok! **

**Jellal: Erza... T.T**

**Cell Jr: Tía, ya puedo ver? u.u**

**Yo: Si, chicos ya pueden ver n.n **

**Chicos: Ok... u.u' **

**Cell Jr: Ok, ahora la pregunta para Erza. **

**Erza: Acertaste! 50 sombras de Gray es mi favorito *Q* ¿También es el tuyo? **

**Cell Jr: Se nos acabo el tiempo u.u**

**Yo: Nos vemos... **

**Cell: En el próximo programa...**

**Kid Buu: De... **

**Cell Jr: Entrevistando a Fairy Tail!**

**Todos: Mataneeeeee! **


	17. Especial: Juega con Fairy Tail! P o V 3

**Cell Jr: Ohaio mina! Primero de todo, sentimos el retardo ú.u**

**Yo: Fue mi culpa T.T Mi mama bino por vacaciones y no pude venir T.T Gomen nasai! Y luego me olvide de la contraseña **

**Cell Jr: Ya tía, no te culpes mas n.n'**

**Kid Buu: Claro que no, no es tu culpa, ademas pudiste pasar la navidad con ella, ¿o no? n.n**

**Yo: También tienes razón, Kid :'D Arigatou! n.n**

**Cell Jr/Kid Buu: Me alegro que ya estés alegre n.n**

**Cell Jr: Ok, seguimos con las pruebas n.n Esta nos la manda Nashinami Dragneel Heartfilia y dice:  
_Hola primero que nada me encanta tu Fic y una pregunta... Quieres ser mi amiga ?_  
_pero bueno eso para despues... ahora las torturas y lamentos hjm... digo las Pruebas y Verdades n.n_**

_Natsu:_  
_Prueba: Vestirse con la ropa de Lucy (Falda, no hort ;)) y sale corriendo por toda Magnolia, Luego que regrese y bese la mejilla de Lucy (2x1 x3)_  
_Verdad: Grita con un micrófono que amas a Lucy x3 [se que es así, Natsu ya no es el niño inocente que conocían antes de que llegara Lucy xD]_

_Lucy: _  
_Prueba: Canta la canción de Miley Cirius [la nueva, e que no recuerdo el nombre xD] con vestimenta y todo en el escenario [déjenle el cabello como siempre D:]_  
_Verdad: Dile a Natsu que te quieres acostar con el :3 [Tu lo dijiste y con ello te jodiste conmigo, así que le dices tu o le digo a Todo el mundo que tienes una adorable hija escondida con Natsu 3]_

_Levy: _  
_Prueba: Vístete de forma provocativa y bailale a Gajeel :3_  
_Verdad: Por que aceptaste ser compañera de Jet y Droy ? Fue por algo en especial ? _

_Gray: _  
_Prueba: Canta, Baila y cuenta chistes con un traje Ridículo de payaso, acompañado de un afro de arco iris ! jiji x3_  
_Verdad: Dile a Juvia lo que sientes por ella :3 [se que te mueres por ella Gray, a mi no me mientas que sino te ira mal]_

_PD: Para todos los que no lo hagan, Hombre o mujer... Yo se cual es la Tortura que les hace Makarov-san a los que no cumplen e.e_  
_PD2: Puedo ser peor que Makarov ewe_  
_PD3: Soy muy cruel 3:)_

**Yo: Sii! Semos amigas ****Nashinami n.n**

******Natsu: C-Como queme ponga ropa de Lucy! o.O Están lo...**

******Cell Jr: Natsu, las normas ¬¬ **

******Natsu: O si ya... ù.u Pero me nie...**

******Cell Jr: Natsu castigo ¬u¬**

******Natsu: Ok, donde voy ù.u***

******Cell Jr: Al camerino lo tienes todo n.n**

******Natsu: Ok ¬¬ **

******Cell Jr: Mientras Natsu se cambia, pasamos al siguiente que es para Lucy.**

******Lucy: ¿Quien es Miley Cirius?**

******Yo: o.O ¿No la conoces? Es una de mis cantantes favoritas *w***

******Lucy: Aun así .-. No me explicas nada ¬¬**

******Cell Jr: Olvídalo Lucy, ahora responde la verdad n.n**

******Lucy: ¡Yo no tengo ninguna hija a escondidas! DX ¿De donde sacan eso?**

******Yo: Lucy, ¿Ya no eres virgen? D:**

******Lucy: Claro que soy virgen o.O**

******Cell Jr: Uno tiene que ser muy valiente por decir eso en publico o.O  
**

******Kid Buu/Yo: Ni que lo digas o.O**

******Cell: Seguimos que nos atrasamos.**

******Cell Jr: Miren, allí llega Natsu xD**

******Natsu: ¿Que sigue? ù/u**

******Yo: Salir corriendo por toda Magnolia, pero preferiblemente futing x3**

******Lucy: ¿Donde va vestido así? o/O**

******Kid Buu: A evitar la cólera de alguien xD**

******Lucy: .-.?**

******Yo: No lo pillo -.-**

******Cell Jr: Ok, seguimos. Lucy, te toca decir verdad.**

******Cell: Pero se lo tiene que decir al que ahora corre por magnolia o ¿no? ¬¬**

******Yo: Tu padre tiene razón, Mini Cell -.-'**

******Cell Jr: También es verdad u.u Bueno la siguiente es para Levy n.n**

******Levy: ¿Enserio tengo que hacerlo? o/O**

******Kid Buu: Si prefieres castigo aya tu con tu consciencia :3**

******Levy: Ok u/u**

******Levy se va y vuelve con un traje de conejito muy provocativo x3 Y empieza a bailar delante de Gajeel haciendo que este se sonroje a mas no poder. **

******Yo: Espero que no hayan niños mirando esto o/O**

******Cell Jr: ¿Eso ayuda a tener hijos? o/O**

******Cell: Hijo o.O **

******Yo: Luego se pregunta por que es tan extrovertido ¬¬**

******Levy: Ok ya esta u/u**

******Cell Jr: Ok, pues la verdad u/u**

******Levy: Solo acepte por que me no tenia a nadie conmigo. **

******Yo: Pobre Y.Y **

******Cell Jr: Tía no llores u.u Mejor seguimos con Gray.**

******Kid Buu: Ya tranquila n.n'**

******Yo: Gracias Kid -Le da un beso en la mejilla.-**

******Cell: ¿Que fue eso? ¬¬***

******Cell Jr: Yo creo que dentro de poco Kid Buu sera mi tío n.n**

******Cell: No digas eso mocoso ¬¬*  
**

******Cell Jr: ¡Hai! Gray, tu prueba. **

******Gray: Solo si Juvia no mira ù/u**

******Yo: ¿Por que no puede mirar Juvia? ¬¬**

******Kid Buu: Es por que no quiere causarle mala impresión a la chica que le gusta. ú.u**

******Yo: Claro, porque seria una pena que ella le dijera que no lo quiere ver mas xD**

******Gray: ¡Dejen de burlarse de mi! ¬¬***

******Yo/Kid Buu: Ok ù.u**

******Gray llevaba un trate de payaso ridículo con el peinado afro arco iris y una nariz de goma roja y redonda** _-Aclaro que mientras Gray dice los chistes esta bailando y los dice cantando.-_

**Cell Jr: Que empiece el show n.n**

******Gray: - José!, grita el jefe de sección; acaso no sabe que esta prohibido beber durante el trabajo. - José: No se preocupe jefe, no estoy trabajando.**

******Algunos ****ríen**

**Gray:- Pepe, Pepe, en veinticinco años de casados nunca me has comprado nada. - Es que vendes algo**

**La mayoría ríen.**

**Gray: Un ciego le pregunta a un cojo: ¿Qué tal andas? Y el cojo le contesta: Pues ya ves.**

**Yo: Ya era de esperar n.n' El ultimo ya Gray.**

**Gray:Van dos aceitunas por la calle y una se cae . la otra le pregunta : estas bien? y le dice : creo que me roto un hueso. Que dices si eres de anchoa**

**Kid Buu: Ese ultimo no a tenido sentido**

**Yo: El cerebro de Gray no da para mas u.u**

******Natsu: Ya estoy de regreso!**

******Cell Jr: Te falta la ultima parte que es darle un beso a Lucy n.n **

******Natsu/Lucy: ¿¡Que!? o/O**

******Yo: Pero en la mejilla ¬¬ Malpensados...**

******Natsu: Ok. -Le da el beso.-**

******Cell Jr: Antes de irte escucha una cosa Natsu. **

******Natsu: El que?**

******Lucy: Q-Q-Quiero a-a-a-a-aco-aco-aco...**

******Natsu: ¿Que? .-.?**

******Lucy: ¡Quiero acostarme contigo! DX**

******Natsu o/O ¿Enserio?**

******Lucy: Bueno pues...**

******Cell Jr: Mas tarde lo discuten, ahora toca la verdad de Gray ¬u¬**

******Gray: ¡AMO A JUVIA! :D**

******Yo: Viven en un mundo curioso o.O**

******Kid Buu: En este mundo las cosas son distintas a la realidad, Ai. **

******Yo Ya veo n.n**

******Cell Jr: Si dejaron de coquetear Kid Buu, seguimos. Este lo manda** Eli77 **y dice:  
**_Hahaha Erza me mato con los nombres de sus hijos XD Jellal junior y Erza junior! no puedo parar de reir... y le pidieron 10 nombres! ahahaha_  
_Y Gray no me lo esperaba de ti XD_

**Cell: No tiene ni prueba ni nada pero esta bien. **

**Yo: Seguimos.**

**Cell Jr: Esta nos la manda Natsumii Hibiki y dice:  
**_Natsumii Hibiki:Me encanta tu fic es genial, y para que veas que soy buena no te voy a preguntar ni a ti ni a los anfitriones; bueno, aqui mis retos:_  
_Reto a Natsu y a Lucy a que se den un beso :3_  
_Reto a ue Gazille se le declare a Levy  
Que Gray dga sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Juvia_  
_Y que Jellal y Erza terminen los que dejaron en la playa (cara de perverza)_  
_No se me ocurre ninguna verdad(agradezcan a dios) pero espero que sufran de todo corazon u.u  
Un saludo para Cell y Buu que son mis villanos facoritos de DBZ_  
_Bye, besos ;3_

**Cell Jr: Ok, empezamos con la ronda de ahora n.n**

**Natsu: ¿Un beso..?**

**Lucy: ¿En los labios?**

**Yo: Claro, ¿Donde mas sino? ¬¬**

**-Lucy y Natsu se dan un tierno y bonito beso que dura casi un minuto.-**

**Kid Buu: Escuchen tórtolos ya dejen de besarse ù.u**

**Cell: Me traumatizaran el niño**

**Cell Jr: Gajeel a declararte n.n**

**Gajeel: Levy tu m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-me gu-gu-gu-gu-gu-gusssssssssssssssssssssssssssttttttttttttttttttttttaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssss mucho u/u**

**Levy: Y yo a ti Gajeel n/n**

**Yo: Que lindo *u* Yo tambien quiero un romance UuU**

**Kid Buu: ¿Con quien Ai-chan? ¬¬**

**Cell: Con nadie por que el insecto que se atreva a tocarla morirá ¬¬**

**Yo: Nunca podre ser feliz T.T**

**Cell Jr: Oto-san la hiciste llorar ¬¬**

**Cell: Esa no era mi intención o.O**

**Kid Buu: Ya Ai-chan, deja de llorar u.u**

**Yo: T.T**

**Cell Jr: Ok, seguimos con la ronda u.u' **

**Gray: Ya los dije entes, amo a Juvia ù.u**

**Cell: Se lo tomo mal o.O'**

**Cell Jr: Al parecer si o.O Ok la siguiente prueba es para Jellal**

**Jellal: ¿Y que era? .-.?**

**Cell Jr: Según el mensaje, tienes que terminar lo que empezaste a la playa n.n**

**Jellal se acerca a Erza y la besa muy tierna mente. Y como en el beso de Natsu, este dura casi un minuto.**

**Cell Jr: Jellal la vas a matar o.O**

**Cell: Ya déjala que si vas a matarla u.u'**

**Jellal: Ok, ya la deje ¬¬* Par de envidiosos...**

** Cell Jr: Ok, pues seguimos este lo manda nansteph14 y dice:  
**nansteph14:hola...me superencanta tu fic...me ha hecho reir mucho...mmm...en cuanto a lo de verdad y reto... a la estufa parlente tambien conocido como N.D que se le declare frente a todos a Lucy...2. reto a que Lucy acepte y bese al cabeza de flama(como lo llama gray)...3. reto a que lissana se mantenga apartada de esos dos...4. gajell es verdad que te gusta levy mas que una simple compañera...5. reto a Gray a que acepte lo que siente y deje de ser tan tsundere  
ok. eso es todo, perdon por tanta insistencia entre Natsu y Lucy...esque adoro en NaLu...sep soy Naluista XD ...saludos

**Cell Jr: ¿Como que se le declare si ya la beso?**

**Yo: Son retos, ¿Que mas da? unu**

**Natsu: -Se le acerca a Lucy.- Lucy, te amo u/u**

**Yo: Y Lucy respondió...**

**Lissana imitando a Lucy: No, yo amo a Loke *w***

**Natsu: ¿Que? o.O**

**Lucy: Mentira DX Yo amo a Natsu u/u**

**Natsu: Lo sabia :'D**

**Lucy lo besa muy tierna-mente pero esta vez el beso dura menos. **

**Lissana: ¡No lo consiento mas! ò.o No me arrebates a MI Natsu rubia teñida ò.o**

**Mirajane: Ya Lissana, todos sabíamos que iba a pasar esto, ya no se le puede hacer nada n.n' **

**Lissana: Mira-nee...**

**Cell Jr: o.O Seguimos con la ronda. Pregunta para Gajeel n.n**

**Gajeel: Si, me gusta mucho y ya es mi novia ù/u**

**Kid Buu: Este programa hace milagros o.O**

**Yo: Que te creías, ¿Que lo hacia solo por pura diversión? ¬¬**

**Kid Buu: Por favor Ai-chan, no quiero que llores mas. No me obligues a contestar u.u**

**Yo: Ok n.n**

**Cell Jr: Seguimos con esto, la siguiente es para Gray u.u**

**Gray: Yo no soy tsundere, y ya acepte mis sentimientos hacia Juvia ù.u**

**Yo: La verdad es que antes si eras tsundere, Gray-kun n.n**

**Gray: ¿Quieres morir Ai? ¬¬**

**Yo: No o.O**

**Gray: Pues retira lo dicho ¬¬***

**Yo: Lo retiro o.O'**

**Gray: Bien... **

**Cell Jr: Y este sera el ultimo porque me caigo de sueño, nos la manda Valentina Sofi y dice:  
**awwww... Queria humillar a Laxus... *Hace un pchero* Quería humillar a todo el mundo... *Se pone a llorar* ¡Fue corto pero gracioso! ¡Como siempre! Espero que cuando subas el proximo cap esten los retos mas vergonzosos de la historia muajajajajaja. ¡Besos! ¡Cuidate!  
Pd: Me encanta tu fic.

**Yo: Arigatou, Sofi-chan n.n **

**Cell Jr: Y con esta nota nos despedimos asta el cuarto día de este especial**

**Yo: Se despiden...**

**Cell: Ai y los anfitriones.**

**Kid Buu: Los esperamos en la proxima. **

**Yo: Mataneeeeeee!**


	18. Especial: Juega con Fairy Tail! P o V 4

**Cell Jr: Ohaio minaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Feliz año atrasado! 2014 lega con nuevos retos y verdades.**

**Kid Buu: Ya dilas que llevamos muchas atrasadas ¬¬**

**Cell Jr: Ok, ok ¬¬ Esta nos la manda lufix810 y dice:  
**O/O e visto q-q-qq-que mu-mu-mumuchos que preguntaron dicen pruebas o verdades podria decir tambien ¿siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii? y si me dejas mis retos son:  
reto para AI-cha:te reto a que beses a natsu  
verdad para erza: es verdad que alguna vez te sentiste atraida por alguna mujer  
reto para romeo:te reto a correr en pelotas por todo el gremio  
verdad para bixlow:es verdad que tu y freed eran novios a escondidas

porfavor tomame en cuenta, gracias por poner mis preguntas me encanta tu fic y por ultimo quieres ser mi amiga ?XD

**Yo: ¿B-B-B-Besar el n-n-n-n-n-n-novio de una amiga?**

**Cell Jr: Tía abra castigo u.u **

**Yo: No ay mayor castigo que perder a una amiga Y.Y**

**Kid Buu: ¿Por que no me besas a mi?**

**Cell: Pobre de ti que le insinúes Bu ¬¬**

**Cell Jr: No especifica donde besarle .-.**

**Aie se acerca a Natsu y lo besa... En la mejilla**

**Yo: Ok ya esta n.n **

**Lucy: Solo fue un beso entre amigos n.n**

**Yo: No se enfado ;'D**

**Cell Jr: Ok, seguimos con la verdad para Erza ¬u¬**

**Erza: ¡Claro que no! Yo solo me eh sentido atraída por Jellal. **

**Jellal: Gracias Erza :'D**

**Cell Jr: Antes de que alguna desgracia pase seguimos con el reto para romeo que es correr por el gremio desnudo X3**

**Romeo: u/u Pero Wendy me podría ver...**

**Yo: Esa es la cuestión Romeo-kun **

**Wendy: Ya estoy lista Romeo, no te preocupes. -Con los ojos cerrados y vendados.-**

**Romeo: Ahora si n.n **

**Romeo se desnuda y sale corriendo por todo el gremio. **

**Yo: o.O Sin palabras**

**Kid Buu: ¿Tiene vergüenza? o.O'**

**Cell: Es un gremio muy peculiar este u.u'**

**Cell Jr:El siguiente es una verdad para Bixlow ¬u¬**

**Bixlow: No, por que Freed esta enamorado de otro. Y.Y**

**Yo: ¿Otro?**

**Kid Buu: ¿Hombre?**

**Cell: ¿Laxus?**

**Yo/Kid Buu: ¿De donde sacaste semejante conclusión?**

**Cell: De que Freed siempre esta pendiente de él. UuU**

**Cell Jr: Oto-san tiene mucha imaginación, la siguiente nos la manda ****Valentina Sofi y dice:  
**Jajajaja pobre cell Jr. muchisimos traumas para una noche XD. Te juro que imaginandome a Natsu bailando y cantando single ladies hizo que med iera un ataque de risa. Jajajajajaja que gracioso, wow, no espere que Erza ni Laxus contestaran con tanta facilidad esas preguntas. ¡Sí! ¡Amo 50 sombras de Gray Erza-san *w*! ¡Nos vemo! ¡Amo tu fic!  
¡Besos! ¡Cuídate!

**Cell Jr: No ay pruebas ni verdades pero la pongo igual x3**

**Yo: Seguimos que se pone aburrido corre o.O**

**Cell Jr: Ok, este lo manda Guest y dice:  
**:jejeje...no se que pensar *con una gota en la cabeza* pobre de ai-chan *llorando* me encanta tu programa aunque quede traumada XD bueno un prueba para lissana: que bese a Sting...y que nastsu diga quien le gusta pero que esta vez no se aga el idiota y diga la verdad (encerio que lo diga)...y para Lucy una prueba que le de un beso a Natsu (y que no eliga castigo)...ok eso es todo... saludos a Ai-chan...cell jr...y kid buu..(podemos ser amigas ai-chan)

**Yo: Siiiiiiiiiii! Mas amigas *w* Un día de estos tengo que hacer un especial sobre mis lectores que las quiero mucho *u***

**Cell Jr: Ok, empieza la ronda n.n **

**Lissana: Solo por no sufrir un castigo como Natsu o peor...**

**Lissana se acerca a Sting y lo besa en los labios.**

**Lisanna: Listo u/u**

**Yo: Wao, para mi que les gusto el beso o.O**

**Kid Buu: A ambos o.O'**

**Cell Jr: Ok si dejaron de flipar mis tíos ¬¬**

**Kid Buu: Nunca me as llamado tío, ¿Por que ahora?**

**Cell Jr: Por que me e dado cuanta que en un futuro no muy lejano abra boda. **

**Lucy/Erza/Juvia/Levy/Wendy: ¿¡Boda!? ¿Donde, quien, cuando?**

**Cell Jr: De momento nada chicas solo son suposiciones.**

**Yo: Ok, ya capte la idea o/O**

**Kid Buu: Yo no .-.?**

**Cell: Deja-lo u.u'**

**Cell Jr: Seguimos por favor, este es la verdad para natsu.**

**Natsu: Ya les dije que amo a Lucy, ¿son so...**

**Yo: Las normas ¬u¬**

**Natsu: Necesito la pasta T.T**

**Kid Buu: Buen chico x3**

**Cell Jr: La siguiente es una prueba para Lucy n.n**

**Lucy: Claro que besare a mi adorado novio n/n**

**Se acerca y lo besa con pasión y amor. **

**Yo: También quiero un novio u.u**

**Kid Buu: Tranquila, seguro que alguien en este mundo quiere que te conviertas en su esposa n/n**

**Yo: Si tu lo dices n.n Me fió de ti Kid **

**Cell Jr: Oigo campanas de boda jiji x)**

**Cell: Yo tambien y no me agradan ¬¬***

**Cell Jr: Ok la siguiente nos lo manda Nashinami Dragneel Heartfilia y dice:  
**jajajajja me mataste de risa con Natsu cantando ajjajaj y vestido así, ya me lo imagino ajjajajaj xD

**Cell: Esa fue buena si X)**

**Cell Jr: Ok seguimos, esta nos la manda forevernalu1213 y dice:  
**Pobre de ti ai-chan traumada tambien pobre de cell jr...me encanta tu programa... encerio jejeje...yo tambien quede traumada con algunos retos pero que se puede hacer *riendo* la verdad es que quiero poner unas cosas primero para Lissana *risa malvada* quiero que bese a Sting en la boca pero que no eleja castigo...para Natsu que diga la verdad que quien le gusta (se que dice mentiras...se hace el idiota)...para Lucy que le de un beso a Natsu en la boca y que no elija la forma de escaparse que es castigo...y para gray que cante...mmm no se selo dejo a cell jr...bueno eso es todo me despido...saludos a Ai-chan...Cell jr y Kid buu (tambien una pregunta a ai-chan podemos ser amigas)

**Lissana: Pues a besarle otra vez u/u**

**Esta vez es Sting quien la coge y le besa. **

**Yo: Se gussssssstan xD**

**Happy: Esa es mi frase ¬¬**

**Yo: Gomen nasai T.T**

**Natsu: Me gusta Lucy! Por que mierda no lo entienden maldit...**

**Cell Jr: ¿Cuanto era que les cobrabas por día, tía Ai?**

**Natsu: Me callo u.u**

**Yo: xD Bajo control.**

**Lucy: Y otro beso n.n Esto empieza a ser costumbre :3**

**Natsu: Es verdad n.n**

**Lucy vuelve a besar a Natsu**

**Natsu: Mejor quédate a mi lado por si ay mas besos ¬u¬**

**Yo: Mejor esperen sentados, y recemos para que aya besos como Lucy Sting y Lissana Natsu xD**

**Natsu: Ni de broma ¬¬***

**Yo: Ok DX**

**Cell Jr: Y este ya es el ultimo que mandaron y que nos quedaba, por suerte u.u la manda forevernalu1213 y dice:  
**jejejejejeje quede traumada pobre de ti ai-chan...pero quiero poner unos retos para Lissana que bese a Sting en la boca y su elige castigo que se lo ponga Cell jr...para Lucy que le robe un beso a Natsu... para Natsu que grite por toda Magnolia quien le gusta y que no se aga idiota que diga la verdad y para los dos Natsu y Lucy si eligen castigo el que se los pondra sera Ai-chan y kid buu...para Erza que en el programa regale rebanadas de su pastel de fresas (me matara)...otro para Gray que corras por toda Magnolia en ropa interior de mujer y para los dos Erza y Gray si no cumplen eso y eligen castigo el castigo se lo dejo a Cell...Cell jr...y kid buu...  
Me encanta tu fic...saludos Ai-cha...tambien para Cell...Cell Jr y Kid buu...espero la conti con ancias

**Lissana: Esto ya es demasiado. Muchos besos ya no ¬¬***

**Sting: Por que a mi T.T**

**Lissana se acerca y le da un beso que hace que todos se queden callado por que los dos se sonrojan y ríen. **

**Kid Buu: Ay tenemos a otra pareja de Fairy Tail n.n**

**Yo: Que lindos :3**

**Lucy: ¡Yupi! Otro beso ;3**

**Lucy le da un beso fugaz a Natsu.**

**Natsu: No bale, no lo note ¬¬**

**Yo: De eso se trataba xD**

**Natsu: Pues no me importa que toda Magnolia sepa que mi novia es Lucy y que matare al pobre desgraciado que me la intente quitar. **

**Natsu se va gritando que Lucy es su novia. **

**Lucy: Que lindo *U***

**Cell Jr: Ok este es para Erza el reto es que des de tu pastel a todos sin excepción n.n **

**Yo: Yuju! Pastel, pastel n.n**

**Erza: Ni de broma ¬¬***

**Yo: ¡Jo! *puchero***

**Kid Buu: Que mona, parece una niña n.n**

**Yo: No soy una niña ¬¬ **

**Kid Buu: Ya lo se n.n **

**Cell: Pues a planear el castigo de Erza, hijo, Buu.**

**Cell Jr/Kid Buu: Si!**

**Se reúnen en otra sala y se tardan un rato muy largo. **

**Yo: Y que pasa, no salen ¬¬**

**Cell: Buu! Como hagas eso te reviento chicle gigante rosa!**

**Yo: ¿Que paso con ellos?**

**Cell Jr: Oto-san esta celoso. **

**Yo: ¿Cell celoso?**

**Cell Jr: Si u.u' Bueno dejando eso a un lado el castigo se lo daremos en caso de que Gray tambien se niege a hacer su prueba. **

**Gray: Claro que me niego.**

**Cell Jr: Ok pues ustedes 2 reciviran uno de los peores castigos. **

**Los 2 tragan duro.**

**Kid Buu: Decidimos que el maestro les ara "eso" n.n**

**Erza/Gray: ¿Que? "eso" No por favor o.O**

**Makarow: Ya estoy aqui, si no quieren recivir el castigo salgan de aqui. **

**Yo: Me piro antes de recivir ese castigo tan temible**

**Sting: Asta Titania le tiene miedo.**

**Lucy: Chicos nos vemos.**

**En plato solo quedan el maestro Erza y Gray. El castigo empezó y de la nada aparece Natsu, tambien reviviendo el castigo. **

**En el gremio...**

**Lucy: ¿Alguien a visto a Natsu?**

**Yo: Ya deveria aber buelto... O no.**

**Kid Buu: ¿Que pasa?**

**Yo: Ya se donde esta o.O'**

**Todos: Donde?**

**De repente la puerta se abre dejando ver a Makarow contento y detrás suyo a Erza, Natsu y Gray temblando y pálidos llorando y diciendo cosas sin sentido. **

**Yo: Natsu se llevo el castigo de Erza y Gray u.u' **

**Kid Buu: Y asta aquí el programa de hoy n.n **

**Yo: No habrá la 5 parte por bajas de ultima hora**

**Cell: Ustedes deciden que quieren en el próximo episodio, un detrás de las cámaras, mas entrevistas o lo que quieran. **

**Cell Jr: Me despido de ustedes ya que no volvere T.T**

**Yo: Claro que si volverás n.n **

**Kid Buu: Nos despedimos. **

**Yo: Gracias por vernos y el próximo capitulo...**

**Todos: Lo deciden ustedes!**


	19. Especial: Juega con Fairy Tail! P o V 5

**Yo: ¡Ohaio mina-chan! Tengo dos noticias. Una buena y otra mala n.n La mala es que el proximo capitulo es el ultimo capitulo T.T**

**Todos: ¿¡Que!? o.O**

**Kid Buu: ¿Y la buena? ¬¬**

**Yo: Es que empezare otro fanfic n.n ¿No es genial? xD**

**Todos: -.-'**

**Yo: Ok ¬¬* Empezamos por mi amiga Romanticloverheart que manda estos 2 mensajes:  
**Preguntas para los chicos en general de la serie:  
-Si todas estuvieran borrachas del todo, ¿qué haríais?  
-Si Alguien fuera un gey que seguro que no lo es nadie y vosotros pudiérais elegir a quien ¿a quién elegiríais?  
-Si fueráis detectives y necesitárais nombre secretos ¿cuál sería?  
Preguntas para las chicas:  
Si tu horóscopo dijera que necesitas hacer ejercicio y salíis y os cae un cubo de agua en la cabeza ¿seguiríais confiando en el horóscopo?  
Si los chicos están destruyendo ¿cómo los dentendríais?  
Preguntas para Natsu:  
Si un día Lucy no te echa de su casa ¿cómo estarías? ¿y qué pensarías de ella?  
Si Happy se casara con Carla y te quedaras solo en casa de por vida ¿a quién invitarías a vivir contigo?  
Preguntas para Erza:  
Si Jeral se enamorara de una chica ¿qué harías?  
Si tienes que atacar a un monstruo de tarta de fresa ¿te lo comerías o lo matas?  
Preguntas para Lissana:  
¿Cuándo te enamoraste de Natsu?  
Si Natsu se casara con Lucy ¿qué harías?  
Preguntas para Juvia:  
¿Por qué llamas a Gray Gray-sama?  
Si Lucy se casara con Natsu la llamarías por su nombre o aún rival de amor?  
Preguntas para Porlyusika:  
¿Por qué odias a los humanos?  
¿Cómo fue tu noviazgo con Macarow? ¿Por qué rompiste con él?

Natsu haga una sesión de fotos con vestidos de chica  
Lucy haga un show de moda  
los partipantes juegen al balón prisionero!  
Bixlow se atreva a destruir sus babies!  
Macarow destruya o queme sus revistas de chicas en bikini y esas cosas  
Gray juege con fuego

**Todos: ¡Que largo! **

**Yo: Dios me quede seca, iré a beber agua, Cell sigue tu anda. **

**Cell: Ok como son para los chicos empiecen ¬¬ Esto va para largo u.u **

**Kid Buu: Ni que lo digas u.u' **

**Chicos: ¡Irnos corriendo del lugar! o.O**

**Erza: ¿Y eso por que? ¬¬***

**Gray: Seamos sinceros, algunas dais mucho miedo ebrias Dx**

**Cell: Seguimos antes de que esto se ponga feo o.O **

**Chicos: No elegiríamos a nadie o.O**

**Kid Buu: Esto ira mas rápido después de todo o.O**

**Natsu: El mio seria Salamander xD**

**Gray: El mio podría ser...**

**Lyon: El mio seria FanBoy de Juvia-chan *Q***

**Yo: Volvi n.n **

**Kid Buu: Pues siéntate que esto va para largo u.u**

**Jellal: El mio seria Mystogan n.n **

**Erza: Eso es plagio del Edo-Jellal**

**Yo: Sera que piensan igual xD**

**Gajeel: Hmp! Tonterías u.u No necesito un apodo estúpido. **

**Happy: Pues yo seria Pescado-man *u***

**Yo: Ya delira con los pescados -.-'**

**Laxus: Yo pienso como Gajeel. Eso son tonterías para niños ¬¬**

**Romeo: P-Pues no se... **

**Rogue: Hmp! **

**Yo: Tienes razón Rogue ¬¬'**

**Sting: Yo seria Exterminaitor n.n **

**Yo: Otro que delira como nunca u.u' **

**Kid Buu: Se vuelven todos locos aquí u.u**

**Lector: Y yo seria el ayudante de Sting-kun. Exter-boy xD**

**Cell: Lol o.O **

**Lily: Eso son para los niños u.u **

**Makarow: Soy demasiado viejo para esas cosas u.u **

**Elfman: Tener un nombre secreto es de hombres xD**

**Yo: Eso no contesta la pregunta ¬¬ **

**Fried: Sin comentarios ù.u **

**Bixlow: ... **

**Cell: Se quedo en silencio o.O**

**Kid Buu: Ok, es el turno de las chicas n.n**

**Chicas: No pasara por que confiamos en Cana ;D **

**Cana: Gracias chicas :')**

**Chicas: Les pediríamos a Erza y a Mirajane que se encarguen de ellos xD**

**Chicos: ¡Que hicimos para merecer esto! T.T**

**Yo: Vosotros sabréis ¬¬**

**Cell: Las próximas son para el Dragneel: Si un día Lucy no te echa de su casa ¿cómo estarías? ¿y qué pensarías de ella?  
Si Happy se casara con Carla y te quedaras solo en casa de por vida ¿a quién invitarías a vivir contigo?  
Natsu haga una sesión de fotos con vestidos de chica**

**Natsu: Estaría feliz pero pensaría que esta borracha o que es una impostora u.u Seria raro si eso pasara xD  
Invitaría a Lucy, ¿Quien mas si no? :D  
¿¡Que!? **

**Yo: CAS-TI-GO xD**

**Natsu: Ok u.u **

**Natsu se va del plato. **

**Yo: Cuantas copias?**

**Todos: ¡Yo!**

**Yo: Ok n.n ¡Queremos 30 copias de cada foto! xD**

**Kid Buu: De mientras, las siguientes son para la Scarlet: Si Jeral se enamorara de una chica ¿qué harías?  
Si tienes que atacar a un monstruo de tarta de fresa ¿te lo comerías o lo matas? **

**Erza: Si Jellal se enamorara de alguien que no fuera yo lo aceptaría, por mucho que me doliera. Pero como no pasara me siento feliz n.n  
¿Que clase de pregunta es esta? Ovio que me la comería xD **

**Todos: ¡Que asco! **

**Erza: ¡A callar! ¬¬ **

**Todos: Hai! o.O' **

**Yo: La siguiente es para la menor de los Strauss: ¿Cuándo te enamoraste de Natsu?  
Si Natsu se casara con Lucy ¿qué harías?**

**Lissana: Me enamore de él cuando era pequeña n/n  
Aria lo imposible para separarlos ò.O**

**Cell: Natsu ya acabo con la sesión xD **

**Yo: Queremos 30 copias por favor n.n **

**Fotógrafo: ¿30? Ok serán 3,65 cada una... **

**Yo: ¿Cuantas hicisteis?**

**Natsu: Unas 5 fotos, no muchas u/u **

**Yo: Ok entonces son 30x5 y luego el resultado por 3,65 que dan... **

**Cell: ¿Que da?**

**Yo: 547,5 euros o.O**

**Kid Buu: ¡Ai! **

**Cell: Se desmayo o.O**

**Mirajane: Mi madre n.n' Eso es demasiado para ella **

**Cell: Yo lo pagare u.u **

**Fotógrafo: Ok pues me voy n.n **

**Kid Buu: Ok, pues las siguientes son para Loxar: ¿Por qué llamas a Gray Gray-sama?  
Si Lucy se casara con Natsu la llamarías por su nombre o aún rival de amor?**

**Juvia: Por que Juvia respeta a su querido Gray-sama *Q*  
Juvia la llamaría Lucy-san y seria amiga de Juvia n.n **

**Cell: Los próximos son para Porlyusika u.u**

**Kid Buu: Pero ella no esta así que a por los retos que faltan :3**

**Cell: El reto es para Lucy: Lucy haga un show de moda**

**Lucy: ¿Que se supone que tengo que hacer? No tengo mi ropa acá Y.Y **

**Kid Buu: No tenemos tiempo y tenemos un millón de mensajes que responder u.u Así que arreando la siguiente es para Bixlow: Bixlow se atreva a destruir sus babies!**

**Bixlow: ¿¡QUE!? Nunca destruiré a mis queridos babies T.T Pero... Esta bien ¬u¬**

**Todos: ¿¡EN SERIO!? o.O **

**Bixlow destruye a todos sus muñecos y al poco se reconstruyen todos. **

**Todos: o.O' ¿¡Que fue eso!?**

**Bixlow: Los muñecos especiales de Bixlow xD**

**Yo: Lol o.O **

**Kid Buu: La siguiente es para Makarow: Macarow destruya o queme sus revistas de chicas en bikini y esas cosas**

**Makarow: o.O ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Todos: O.O ¡Nos dejaste sordos viejo! ¬¬***

**Makarow: T.T Ok... Solo por no enfrentarme a los demonios T.T **

**Makarow quema todo lo que tenia de revistas playboy y posters. En total se quemaron 50 cajas de cada una xD**

**Yo: Viejo pervertido o.O**

**Mirajane: ¿Como acumulo todo eso, master? o.O**

**Cell: No quiero saberlo ¬¬* Es odioso ese viejo ù.u Bueno y la ultima e para Gray: Gray juege con fuego**

**Gray: Claro, no creo que sea muy complicado u.u **

**Natsu: Ya claro, cerebro de helado, todo es demasiado fácil para el señor hielos ¿verdad?**

**Yo: Como se pongan a pelear en MI plato les juro que las reparaciones salen de SUS bolsillos ¿Capichi? **

**Natsu/Gray: ¡Hai! **

**Gray empezó con unos trucos con bastones de fuego y el espectáculo iba bien asta que Natsu le entro hambre y se comió el fuego que Gray usaba para el numero y empezó el conflicto.  
Se veia fuego y hielo en todos lados y por un golpe inesperado de Natsu, hizo que Gray cayera sobre Mirajane, que a la vez empujo sin querer a Fried y este empujo a Sting, cayendo este encima de Lucy y accidentalmente se dieron un beso. **

**Yo: Lol, la guerra empieza ahora u.u **

**Cell: ¿Que hacemos?**

**Kid Buu: Supongo que irnos por el momento -.-**

**Yo: Queridos tele espectadores por problemas de locura mental, esta chica y sus ayudantes se van asta que la guerra inernacional termine u.u **

**Kid Buu: Esperemos que pronto u.u'**

**Cell: Sentimos las molestias y pronto volveremos u.u Seguiremos en la segunda mitad del ultimo capitulo del especial n.n**

**Ai/Kid/Cell: Sentimos si sus preguntas no fueron contestadas, serán al próximo programa que las contestaremos. Dx **

**Yo: Mierda! Una silla me golpeo la cabeza ¬¬**

**Kid/Cell: ¡Morira quien dañe a Ai-chan! **

**Yo: Que caso, yo me piro que no quiero morir -.-' **


End file.
